Un an
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Kairi a eu treize ans, il est temps, pour elle, de faire son apprentissage. Au fil des rencontres et des surprises se tisse cette année loin de chez elle.
1. Prologue 1 Grandir parce qu'il est temps

Yo !

Alors, j'ai déjà quelques chapitres de cette histoire sur mon PC, et quoique j'écrive habituellement très lentement, j'espère que le NaNo me permettra d'avancer sérieusement sur cette histoire. Je vais tester de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines, mais bon … Hm.

Bon, cette histoire est basée sur l'univers de Kiki la petite sorcière, et le principe du voyage d'apprentissage des sorcières. Ça se passe cependant à notre époque, entre la France et le Portugal.

Si vous voulez une idée, Kairi habite Farol, une île au sud du Portugal, juste au large d'Olhão.

Bonne lecture !

 **Un an**

 **Prologue : Grandir**

 _Partie 1 : Grandir parce qu'il est temps, Kairi et Licinia._

 _._

« Maman. »

Licinia se redressa, dardant ses yeux anis vers sa fille. L'enfante, ayant tout juste fêté ses treize, avait déjà ce regard déterminé propre aux femmes de la famille. Elle se tenait bien droite dans une robe noire et ample, les bras collés au torse, les doigts crispés sur le tissus.

« Je veux faire mon apprentissage. »

L'adulte comprit aussitôt qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, de même que sa propre mère n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher son départ. Elle se souvint, quelques jours plus tôt, quand elle avait lu dans les étoiles l'éminence d'un long voyage et d'une perte elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Pour la forme – et pour tester la détermination de sa fille – cependant, elle protesta.

« Tu es trop jeune, Kairi. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir toute seule.

—Ah oui ? Et toi, t'avais quel âge quand tu es partie ?

—Ça n'a rien à voir. C'était une autre époque.

—Oh je t'en prie Maman, tu n'es pas si vieille. Treize ans, c'est l'âge traditionnel. Toi, grand-mère, mon arrière-grand-mère et toutes les autres avant sont parties à treize ans.

—C'est trop risqué !

—J'ai Aqua avec moi. Et si quelqu'un m'embête, je suis tout à fait à même de lui lancer un maléfice.

—Ne t'avise surtout pas de faire ça ! C'est dangereux, et franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à ta grand-mère de t'apprendre ça.

—Elle a voulu que je grandisse, que je devienne indépendante, exactement ce que toi tu me refuses continuellement.

—C'est hors de propos, Kairi, je –

—Je sais que tu as peur, Maman, et que tu fais ça pour mon bien. Mais tu crois que pour m'éviter de tomber il suffit de me couper les ailes, alors que je veux juste apprendre à voler. Écoute, je partirai de toute façon. Mon bagage est presque fait, et si tu refuses de me prêter ton balai je prendrai celui que j'ai fabriqué. Mais tant qu'à quitter la maison pour un an, j'aimerais avoir ton soutien. »

La gamine était dédaigneuse. Orgueilleuse, même. Sa mère se revoyait, plus jeune, en elle. Elle soupira et acquiesça. Ce n'était qu'une formalité, de toute façon. Bien sûr qu'elle allait la laisser partir. Elle devait bien accepter que son enfant devienne un adulte, comme elle-même avait été la petite puce de sa mère, un jour. Kairi sauta tout de même de joie.

« Bon. Où prévois-tu d'aller ? »

La fillette, non, l'adolescente, se tendit instantanément. Licinia fronça les sourcils, craignant le pire.

« Je veux aller en France. »

Ça tomba comme le premier verre d'une dispute. La France était un sujet sensible. C'est là que la mère de Kairi avait fait son apprentissage, vingt ans plus tôt, où elle avait rencontré cinq ans plus tard le père de sa fille, où ils s'étaient aimés et avaient vécu les premières années de Kairi dans une atmosphère familiale. Puis, le père s'était barré et Licinia, faute de revenus, avait dû retourner chez sa mère dans le sud du Portugal. Elles n'étaient jamais retournées en France depuis, et quoiqu'elles parlent plus Français que Portugais à la maison, le sujet était plutôt tabou. La femme eut une expression peinée, presque douloureuse. Elle ne voulait pas.

« Pourquoi là-bas ? »

Kairi soupira. L'ambiance oscillait entre lourdeur et tendresse.

« Je suis née là-bas. Je ne veux pas oublier, Maman.

—Et moi je –

—Et toi tu ? Mais il ne s'agit pas de toi, là, il s'agit de moi. Et tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, tu peux garder le silence, tu peux m'enfermer ici, tu ne peux pas me voler ça. Mes souvenirs. Mon identité. Mes origines. Tout ça, c'est à moi, et rien ne pourra me le retirer. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant sa mère baisser les yeux. De toute façon, il aurait fallu que ça sorte, à un moment ou à un autre. Elle aurait juste voulu être plus douce, lui en parler le soir autour d'un jus de pomme, sur la plage, après une journée à rire et à nager. Kairi ferma les yeux un instant, et vint s'asseoir sur le bureau face à sa mère. D'un geste souple, elle lui retira ses lunettes et passa une main sur son front, rajustant vaguement une mèche des cheveux attachés.

« Maman … un homme n'est pas un pays. Et ici, j'ai chaud. Je n'en peux plus d'avoir chaud. »

La femme se laissa aller à la caresse de sa fille et emmêla leurs doigts.

« Quand ?

—À la prochaine pleine lune.

—Mais c'est …

—Dans une semaine.

—Je n'arrive pas à y croire … dans une semaine tu ne seras plus là. Dans une semaine tu me manqueras.

—Et toi tu me manques déjà. »

La fille embrassa la joue de sa mère, qui ne put guère que le lui rendre. Elles se sourirent à travers le malaise et la douleur, et, pour l'instant, ça suffirait.

« Tu l'as dit grand-mère ?

—Non, prononça-t-elle avec une grimace, mais je vais y aller.

—Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? C'est ma mère, après tout.

—Et c'est ma grand-mère. Mon choix. Dis, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller voir grand-père avant que je parte ?

—Ma puce, tu sais bien que c'est compliqué et …

—Mais si quand je reviens, il … S'il-te-plaît. Je veux au moins lui dire au revoir.

—Et tu iras. Par tes propres moyens. C'est un bon début pour ton voyage.

—Mais –

—Et tu connais le chemin ! »

Sous la voix sans appel, Kairi descendit du meuble et frappa ses cuisses.

« Je vais faire la liste de ce qui me manque. Grand-mère est sur la plage ?

—Il me semble qu'elle est allée en ville, elle a pris le bateau. Mais attends qu'elle rentre, elle semblait bizarre quand elle est partie, je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être seule. »

Kairi acquiesça, et remonta, des idées plein la tête.

.

.

Et voilà pour la première partie du prologue !

La deuxième sera encore plus courte, et concernera Naminé. Voilà.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Mata nee ^^ !


	2. Prologue 2 Grandir contre son gré

Yo ! Voici donc la deuxième partie du prologue, qui se déroule la même jour que la première partie.

Merci à DiegoSantossshh et Tanakaide pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

 **Un an**

 **Prologue : Grandir**

 _Partie 2 : Grandir contre son gré, Naminé et Alan._

.

Dans la foule sombre, toute de tissus noirs, une robe blanche semblait briller. Mais personne ne lui disait rien. On lançait à la fille qui portait la robe des regards compatissants – les mêmes qu'on jette à un chien abandonné, avant de passer son chemin, vous savez ? –, et elle les évitait. Cela lui pesait, toute cette attention apitoyée. Un homme, en chemise et pantalon noirs, posa une main moite de sueur sur son épaule. Elle trembla. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas ici.

Un vieillard bedonnant acheva son discours d'un air consterné, s'essuyant pour la énième fois le front, et, comme il cessait enfin de postillonner des idioties, une grosse boite de chêne fut recouverte de roses rouges, puis de terre.

Il faisait chaud.

En cette après-midi si spéciale, la masse d'humains agglutinés se divisait en trois catégories. D'abord, ceux qui pleuraient – sincèrement ou non, cela restait à définir – toutes les larmes de leurs corps, ceux qui se terraient dans un mutisme respectueux – et si en prime ils baissaient les yeux, en général, les autres leur foutaient la paix – et enfin ceux qui, discrètement, se plaignaient à leurs voisins de la chaleur, jalousant en secret la robe immaculée.

La fille, si elle devait appartenir à une catégorie, ferait partie de la seconde, mais se contentait de tenter tant bien que mal de garder la tête vide, de se concentrer sur la brûlure du soleil sur sa peau. Elle fermait les yeux. L'homme à sa droite – son père – cherchait que faire de ses mains. Il en posait une sur l'épaule de sa fille, puis la retirait, agrippait le tissus de son pantalon, y essuyait sa sueur, triturait son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa chemise, remettait la main sur l'épaule de l'enfant, caressait ses cheveux, massait nerveusement sa nuque, et glissait sa main dans la poche de son pantalon. Et il recommençait, comme sur un plateau de Monopoly, il faisait mille fois le tour sans trouver de but.

Tout était … inconfortable.

Et puis, par l'intervention du temps, infaillible allié et ennemi, tout cela prit fin, et il ne resta plus que l'homme et l'enfant sur la terre fraîchement battue et l'herbe sèche. Ils partirent également, quand l'homme le décida. Parce que la fille ne semblait pas à même de décider de quoi que ce soit.

« Naminé … »

L'homme espérait plus qu'il n'attendait une réponse. Les mains crispées sur le volant cigarette au bec – enfin ! –, son angoisse n'avait toujours pas disparu. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa fille. Le regard fixé sur la route, elle ressemblait bien trop à sa mère pour une gamine. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à vivre ça. Elle n'avait pas quinze ans, bordel ! Il tira une latte stressée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment faire, avec les enfants, les ados. Il n'avait jamais su, à vrai dire, c'était sa femme qui se chargeait de la section « réconfort ». Il était démuni face à cette gamine qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, depuis trois jours. Parce que cela faisait trois jours que sa fille ne lui parlait même plus, pas un mot, et qu'elle avait ce quelque chose d'inconnu et d'effrayant dans ses yeux de petite fille. Silence radio et ambiance pesante. Si ça n'avait été pour sa présence physique, il aurait pu croire qu'elle n'était pas là. Même, il se demandait – difficile à dire, difficile à vivre, à subir, à faire subir. Et, inévitablement, il fit ce qu'il aurait fait si elle n'avait pas été là. Il craqua. Il jeta son mégot par la fenêtre, et d'un coup de volant un peu trop brusque arrêta sa voiture sur le bas côté. Il enfouit la tête dans ses mains, comme s'il cherchait à dissimuler les sanglots pourtant évidents qui le secouaient. Ils remplissaient l'habitacle.

« Écoute … Nami … Ma p'tite étoile, mon p'tit soleil … je sais … je sais … je sais que c'est dur … »

Elle pensa instantanément à De Gaulle et à son « Je vous ai compris. ». Ça fit mal.

« Je sais, putain … je … Naminé … »

Il y avait trop de trucs dans la voix de son père en plus de son prénom. Trop de trucs qu'étaient pas des mots, plus des relents d'émotions, des débris, c'est ça des débris, les débris c'est quand on les regarde qu'on comprend que quelque chose est cassé. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, dire un machin pas compliqué. Un mot. Ça suffirait. Ça suffirait pour le rassurer, pour améliorer un peu l'ambiance déplorable. Elle avait juste à se forcer un peu, à mentir un peu, à grandir un peu. À être responsable, réaliste. À arrêter d'être une gamine, sinon, ça allait être proprement intenable. Son père lâcha un gémissement pitoyable et elle ouvrit la bouche, et il la regarda inspirer, plein d'espoir.

« Je t'en prie … Parle-moi … »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et s'accorda en cadeau de deuil un peu du temps qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle voulait juste être immature quelques instants, quelques jours de plus, se murer dans son palais mental et croire qu'elle pourrait y rester pour toujours, avec sa mère et ses jeux de dupes.

« Naminé … »

Elle expire son air sans un son. Elle tremble. Il frappe le volant en un klaxon ignoble.

« Et merde. »

Il ne regarde même pas sa fille. Il reprend la route.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez eux fut long.

.

.

Et voici !

Les ingrédients de base sont donnés, l'avenir dira ce qu'ils deviendront. Laissez un commentaire, si vous en avez les tripes !

Mata raishyû ^^ !


	3. Ch1 Construire l'adulte

Et voici le premier chapitre ! Les parties en Portugais dans l'histoire sont écrites en italique, parce que je ne parle pas un mot de cette langue alors voilà.

Tous les chapitres feront plus ou moins cette longueur (avec une marge de cinq cents mots, je pense).

Un grand merci à Syln pour avoir commenté, j'espère que ça te plaira !

L'histoire débute enfin. Bonne lecture !

 **Un an**

 **Chapitre 1 : Construire l'adulte.**

.

« _Coucou, grand-père_. »

Sa respiration se masquait sous le bruit continuel et assourdissant des climatiseurs. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, et parla plus fort.

« _C'est Kairi. Je pars. Je vais faire mon apprentissage. Je m'envole ce soir pour la France. Je suis contente que Maman aie accepté, je t'avais dit l'autre fois que j'avais des doutes. C'est Grand-mère qui s'est le plus opposée à ce pays, elle a peur. Est-ce que tu as peur, toi aussi ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais mise en garde un nombre incalculable de fois ? Ou est-ce que, comme avant, tu m'aurais frappé le dos de tes mains qui sentent le poisson et la mer ? Oui, c'est ça que tu aurais fait. Avec ton grand sourire de vieil inconscient, et ton rire gras. Tu m'aurais soufflé que si j'avais été en Espagne, en Chine ou au Japon, tu m'aurais tuée, parce qu'ils empiètent sur ton territoire et que ce ne sont que des voleurs de poisson. Tu m'aurais mis une sardine dans les mains et je n'aurais pas su quoi en faire, alors je l'aurais mangé de suite, sous tes yeux rieurs. Je t'aime, tu sais ? Je penserai à toi. Je mettrai un mot pour toi, dans les lettres, Maman te les lira. Elle m'a promis. Tu peux en être fier, de ta fille, elle rayonne encore, et elle s'occupe bien de Grand-mère. Tu leur manques, tout de même … tu m'entends, hein ? Les médecins disent que oui, alors j'imagine que je dois les croire. Mais si tu m'entends, pourquoi tu réagis pas, dis ? … Je … À moi aussi, tu me manques, tu sais ? Je vais y aller, Maman a fait du poulpe. Je voulais juste te dire au revoir. Voilà_. »

Serrant doucement la main glacée du corps inanimé qui lui faisait face, Kairi dut se concentrer sur le « bip » du moniteur pour se convaincre que la vie résidait encore là. Instinctivement, elle toucha le poignet, et le mouvement lent et régulier du sang sous la pulpe de ses doigts la rassura. Puis, elle enfourcha son balai et sortit par la fenêtre, peu désireuse de se faire sermonner quant aux heures de visites.

.

« Je t'aime.

—Moi aussi. Prends soin de toi. Dès que tu es arrivée, tu m'envoies une lettre, d'accord ? Il y a –

—Les martinets, je sais. Au pire, je t'enverrai une bondrée.

—Mouais. »

Sa mère lui jeta un regard peu convaincu, qui fit rire un peu Kairi. L'embrassant une dernière fois, elle enfourcha son balai, inhabituellement lourd de sacs. De loin, sa grand-mère la regardait. Elle ne digérait toujours pas vraiment le fait que sa petite-fille parte en France. Fronçant les sourcils, Kairi abandonna son balai, fonça vers la vieille femme, lui claqua une bise sur la joue accompagnée d'un grand sourire, remonta sur le bout de bois et s'envola pour de bon.

Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard à peine sur la grande plage de l'île où deux garçons l'attendaient. Quelques loupiotes éclairaient une couverture sur le sable, et Kairi se dit qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent sur elle, et elle fut bien obligée de retirer sa robe pour un dernier bain de minuit. Ça allait lui manquer, quoiqu'elle en dise. Ils revinrent finalement sur le sable, essoufflés, et Sora lui tendit une serviette, quoique Riku soit certainement celui qui avait pensé à la prendre. Elle s'en saisit et s'enroula agréablement dedans.

« _J'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en ailles toute seule. J'croyais qu'un jour, on partirait tous les trois, pour découvrir le monde._

— _Je sais, So'. Dans un an, je reviendrai ici. Et là, on partira tous les trois._ »

L'adolescent fit la moue, et elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, joyeuse en voyant toute l'eau qui en découlait. Riku attrapa sa main, et les attira tous deux dans une étreinte chaude et salée.

« _Les gars …_

— _Ferme-la, Kairi. Profite._ »

Elle écouta la voix grave à peine hésitante, et ferma les yeux entre les mèches châtain de Sora et les épaules tannées de Riku. Le moment s'estompa doucement, et comme ils se séparaient Sora prit la parole.

« _Tu nous appelleras, pas vrai ?_

— _Bien sûr. J'ai pris le numéro de la cabine téléphonique à Tavira, j'appellerai en PCV._

— _Oh._

— _Lundi prochain, treize heures trente ?_

— _Ça me va._

— _Je marche aussi._ »

Ils sirotèrent un coca ou deux, et après avoir reçu un collier souvenir et la dernière étreinte, Kairi fit voile pour de bon, vers le Nord.

.

« Désolée. »

C'était le premier mot qui passait la barrière des lèvres de Naminé depuis des jours, et malgré la voix enrouée du sel des larmes et du silence, un indicible soulagement se répandit en son père.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée, ma puce. Viens par là. »

Il tapota sa cuisse et la bonde vint s'y asseoir. Maladroitement, l'homme l'entoura de ses bras et commença à la bercer, échouant des soupirs dans le cou de sa fille.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, d'accord ? C'est dur pour moi aussi, et j'ai pas été assez fort. Tu me pardonnes, mon chat ? »

Elle tiqua un peu au nom animalier, mais acquiesça tout de même doucement, retenant un sourire ironique. Ah, qu'est-ce que les humains ne feraient pas pour se donner bonne conscience ? Mais son père semblait aller vraiment un peu mieux, alors elle n'osa pas dire ça. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, pas consciemment, puis elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, plus que tout, et plus particulièrement maintenant. Elle avait ajouté au chagrin de son père un silence tangible, creusant une plaie douloureuse dans son esprit, et devait, pour réparer sa propre erreur, soutenir son père. Elle se laissa faire, et Alan murmurait à ses oreilles une litanie de mots doux.

Ils l'agaçaient un peu, pour tout dire, elle avait plutôt envie d'être seule pour le moment, mais son père avait besoin de se rassurer lui-même, et elle n'avait pas le droit de le priver de ça, comme il avait enduré son mutisme.

Fermant les yeux, elle se convainc que finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable.

.

« Aqua ? »

La chatte, en équilibre sur le manche du balai, tourna ses oreilles poilues vers Kairi.

« Tu es déjà allée en France ?

—C'est stupide, Kairi. Tu m'as vu naître.

—Mais les chats ont neuf vies, non ?

—Je ne sais pas. Ce sont des on-dits, et si souvent ils se vérifient, je n'ai pour le coup aucun souvenir d'une quelconque vie antérieure. »

La sorcière hocha la tête avec un bruit d'approbation, recentrant son attention sur son vol. Depuis presque deux jours entiers qu'elle était partie, elle s'habituait de plus en plus au poids du balai, à son centre d'équilibre et son maniement. Ce n'était pas si épuisant qu'elle aurait cru, et elle se trouvait déjà à la frontière entre la Catalogne Espagnole et la Catalogne Française, ayant voulu passer par les Pyrénées. À sa gauche, la soleil descendait sur un bout d'océan lointain. Sous ses pieds flottant sans vertige dans le vide, les montagnes se dressaient abruptement, toutes de pierres et de végétation alpine. C'était magnifique, vu de si haut, et plus que jamais elle se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être une sorcière.

Comme elle se sentait fatiguer doucement, elle commença à voler plus bas, amorçant une lente descente, peu désireuse d'abîmer ses tympans ou ceux de sa chatte. Elle finit par atterrir dans un petit village français, entouré de rivières et de lacs. L'architecture ancienne et typique se dessinait tout en ruelles penchées et tordues, montant et descendant au gré du flanc de la montagne et de son relief particulier, les vieilles pierres des maisons se mariaient harmonieusement au paysage pyrénéen et elle ne put guère que s'éblouir du caractère paisible du lieu.

Sentant le sol chatouiller la plante de ses pieds nus, Kairi sauta de son balai, le posa au sol, et enfila les sandales accrochées à son sac. Si elle ne se trompait pas, cette ville s'appelait Espira-de-Conflent. Kairi sortit de sa poche son guide touristique, cherchant le village et ses maisons d'hôtes. Visiblement, il n'y en avait qu'une seule, et elle était fermée en août. Jurant sous son souffle, elle regarda les environs et trouva, dans un rayon de quelques kilomètres, plusieurs auberges et hôtels ouverts. S'asseyant à même le sol, elle nota d'une croix ceux qui acceptaient les animaux, les marquant d du plus près au plus éloignés. Fouillant dans son sac pour retrouver son plan de la France, elle en déplia le bas et repéra la direction pour trouver Les Fleurs de Conflent , la plus proche maison d'hôtes. Remballant le tout, elle marcha un peu dans les rues alambiquées, voulant se donner un peu de temps de visite avant de reprendre son vol. Comme elle découvrait une placette agréable, agrémentée d'une fontaine-robinet ouvert, une maison à sa droite affichait la paquette des maisons d'hôtes. Fronçant les sourcils, elle rejeta un œil à son guide, vérifiant que la demeure n'y figurait pas. N'ayant pas vraiment envie de reprendre la route, Kairi sonna à la porte et entra. Là, une jeune femme charmante se tenait assise dans l'entrée, une bande dessinée sur les genoux. Son visage était encadré de cheveux rose vif, qui retombaient devant son visage penché, malgré les deux couettes énergiques qui en maintenaient la majorité plus haut. Elle portait plusieurs bijoux, et des vêtements légers qui sentaient la vie et la verveine. Relevant la tête au son de clochette suspendue au-dessus de la porte, la femme lui décrocha un large sourire.

« Bonjour, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

—Ce serait possible, une chambre pour une nuit ?

—Bien sûr. Tu es accompagnée ?

—Non, juste mon chat.

—Oh … Si tu es mineure, je n'ai pas le droit de te louer une chambre, tu sais … »

Vaguement déçue, Kairi branla du chef, et alla pour partir, tout juste retenue par la voix de la femme.

« Attends ! Tu es en apprentissage, c'est ça ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Kairi acquiesça tout de même.

« Je suis passée par là aussi, je comprends. Je suis Vanille, la sorcière du village. Allez, viens, je vais te faire visiter. »

Tout sourire, Kairi suivit sa semblable, déjà heureuse de cette rencontre.

« Alors là, tu as le salon, et la baie vitrée donne sur le jardin avec terrasse, c'est là qu'on prend le petit-déjeuner, à partir de huit heures et quart. La porte à droite, c'est la cuisine, si tu as un creux pendant la nuit, tu peux te servir dans le placard. Ça, c'est des toilettes, et la salle de bains, mais il y en a d'autres en haut. Là, il y a ma chambre. Monte, viens. Les deux portes à droite chacune une chambre et en face, la première c'est des toilettes, et la deuxième une salle de bains. Ah ! Tant que j'y pense, c'est quoi ton nom ?

—Kairi, enchantée.

—Pareil. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de sorcière, en dehors de ma famille. Tu as une spécialité, dis-moi ?

—Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une spécialité ou pas, mais je me débrouille pas mal en potions. Ensuite, j'ai quelques notions d'astrologie mais ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça.

—Je fais des potions aussi ! C'est bien utile, dans un village pareil, comme la population est assez âgée, en moyenne. Bon, je te laisse t'installer, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai en bas, d'accord ?

—D'accord. Merci. »

Au hasard, Kairi choisit une chambre et y entra pour déposer ses sacs et son balai. Sur le lit, déjà, deux chats noirs dormaient. Ou plutôt, un chat aux poils longs semblait tenter dormir tandis que l'autre, plus mince et plus petit, désirait furieusement jouer avec lui, le faisant bien comprendre à l'autre à grand renfort de coups de pattes ou de miaulements furtifs. C'était assez comique, et Kairi s'assit à côté d'eux, les caressant distraitement tandis qu'Aqua descendait faire un tour. Elle sortit à nouveau sa carte de la France, retraçant à partir du lit le trajet parcouru, et pointant d'un autre doigt sa destination. Elle trépigna, se sentant proche du but. Elle avait juste à remonter un peu au nord-ouest et elle atteindrait enfin Bordeaux. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il n'y ait pas déjà une sorcière dans une ville aussi grande. Elle croisa les doigts, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas exulter.

Elle se souvint des promenades au bord de la Garonne, enfant, de le grande dune, pas si loin. Elle se demanda combien ça avait changé, mais éloigna cette pensée. Elle verrait bien. Oh, comme elle avait hâte.

.

« Je te promets que je n'oublierai pas. »

Dans le velours étouffant de la nuit, assise sur son lit défait, Naminé tenait fermement contre son corps un petit carnet à la couverture abîmée. Sa mère le lui avait offert quand elle était jeune, et il avait longtemps traîné à travers la chambre de Naminé, mais depuis quelques jours, la blonde lui trouvait une utilité particulière. Elle s'attelait à y consigner les histoires de sa mère, qui elle-même les tenait de sa mère, voire de sa grand-mère. Elle avait, en à peine une semaine, rempli les vingt premières pages du cahier.

Il y avait l'histoire d'un petit garçon perdu qui est obligé de faire confiance aux gens pour retrouver son chemin.

Le conte d'un prince qui, pour regagner son royaume et y rétablir la paix, doit tuer son propre père.

Les mésaventures d'une larme de lune qui recherche son âme-sœur.

La vie fabuleuse d'un enfant prophétisé qui devra ramener le soleil.

L'épopée d'un vieil homme qui réapprend à vivre après avoir offert son cœur aux neiges.

Le voyage d'un garçon qui a malencontreusement enfermé le vent à l'intérieur de sa maison.

Naminé chérissait ces histoires, mi-réalité mi-imaginaire, qui avaient bercé son enfance et formé son âme. Elle devait les écrire, pour se souvenir. Naminé avait la fâcheuse tendance de tout oublier, ou presque. Plus exactement, sa mémoire était instable, tantôt elle pouvait retracer mentalement le déroulement précis d'une journée, tantôt elle pouvait oublier la simple existence d'un camarade de classe depuis deux ans. Mais cet héritage d'histoires fantastiques, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle voulait le transmettre à ses enfants plus tard, pour qu'ils comprennent combien la magie est partout. Dans le méli-mélo de mémoires vraies et fausses, il était une histoire plus incroyable encore que les autres, incroyable parce que justement il s'agissait d'une histoire véritable. C'était cette histoire particulière que Naminé voulait le moins oublier : elle savait qu'avant sa naissance, et avant la naissance de sa mère, avant même que sa grand-mère rencontre son grand-père, une sorcière était venue à Bordeaux sur un balai volant, et qu'elle avait vécu ici, dans la chambre que Naminé occupait à présent, partageant la pièce avec sa grand-mère.

Naminé aimait tellement cette histoire qu'elle avait commencé une toile pour l'illustrer, à partir des descriptions qu'on lui avait donné. Elle imaginait la jeune sorcière, cheveux en pétard et caractère explosif, parlant ave animation face à elle, dans cette pièce. Elle devinait ses gestes, ses intonations, le mouvement de sa tignasse rouge, mais il lui manquait un détail important. Le visage. Elle ne savait rien du visage de la sorcière, et se trouvait bien incapable de l'imaginer. C'était la seule histoire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à écrire, et le seul tableau qu'elle n'arrivait pas à finir. Mais elle savait – elle voulait savoir – qu'elle l'achèverait, un jour.

Son réveil électrique affichait trois heures passées, et elle posa le carnet à son chevet, promettant silencieusement aux étoiles que le lendemain, elle ferait tout son possible pour aller mieux.

.

Kairi s'appliquait à verser le sirop d'agave dans la potion presque achevée, sous le regard tendre de Vanille. La fiole prit une teinte d'un vert translucide peu naturel et l'adulte la félicita, lui tendant un bouchon.

« Parfait, c'est cette couleur que le philtre mémoriel doit avoir quand il est achevé.

—À quoi sert-il exactement ?

—Ça aide à se souvenir du passé, mais ça ne fonctionne qu'avec une vraie base. Quand quelqu'un boit cette potion, il faut qu'il ait un élément de souvenir en tête, et les détails reviennent. Avec la potion pour les rhumatismes, c'est sûrement la plus demandée par les vieillards. Tu veux faire une autre potion ?

—Non, merci, je vais garder la recette de celle-ci bien au chaud dans mon carnet de voyage, ça suffira. Merci beaucoup, je ne la connaissais pas du tout !

—Mais de rien ! Ça me fait plaisir d'aider une jeune consœur. Tu sais où tu vas aller ensuite ? Tu peux rester quelques jours ici, si tu veux, que je t'apprenne deux-trois trucs.

—Merci, mais je veux vite rejoindre Bordeaux. C'est là-bas que je compte passer l'année à venir.

—Sympa ! Cette ville est cool, j'y suis allée une fois, il y a quelques années, en voyage. Tant que j'y pense, voilà mon numéro de téléphone, si jamais tu as des difficultés – et même si tu n'en as pas, d'ailleurs. Tu ne pourras pas appeler ta mère, pas vrai ? »

Kairi baissa un peu les yeux. Elle pouvait recevoir des nouvelles de Farol, mais il était hors de question qu'elle reçoive de l'aide de sa famille. Elle partait justement pour prouver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'appuyer sur elle, et quoique la voix et l'odeur de sa mère lui manquent déjà, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Vanille lui sourit doucement, et lui proposa de préparer le dîner ensemble. Joyeuse, l'adolescente accepta derechef, et elles se mirent au travail.

.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Ch2 Responsabilité et débrouillardise

Yo !

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, où la vie continue d'avancer. Il se passe plein de choses et en même temps pas grand-chose. Cette histoire est à présent officiellement la plus longue que j'aie jamais tapée puisqu'elle a dépassé les 34 000 mots, et je me rends compte que l'histoire avance lentement, et que j'aime ça. J'ai toute une année à écrire, et des idées plein la tête ! J'espère apprécier d'écrire cette histoire jusqu'au bout, parce qu'un projet si long me fait un peu peur. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les très longues fictions qui font plus de cent mille mots mais tout de même …

Allez, bonne lecture !

 **Un an**

 **Chapitre 2 : Responsabilité et débrouillardise**

.

Le nez tout juste sorti des draps, Naminé commença la journée sur un sourire, touchée de ce que son père aie fait des pancakes. Sa mère lui en faisait quand elle était triste, avant, quand elle avait appris la fugue de son lapin, ou la mort de son poisson rouge, par exemple. Si elle se souvenait bien, il y en avait même eu quand Naminé avait terminé de lire Notre Dame de Paris, et qu'elle avait déprimé pendant des jours.

Naminé secoua la tête, et comme l'odeur de cannelle brûlée devenait insupportable, décida d'aller aider son père en cuisine.

.

L'alarme de son téléphone retentit, et elle s'étira longuement sur le matelas confortable. Ses cheveux lui barraient la vue et, comme ils étaient coincés dans sa bouche, il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux correctement. Allongée contre sa poitrine, Aqua semblait tout à fait réveillée, ronronnant avec délice. Pleine d'entrain, Kairi sauta du lit, se réceptionnant difficilement sur ses pieds et, enfilant un short en coton fin, elle rejoignit le salon talonnée par les trois chats. Franchissant la baie vitrée, elle accueillit, à peine éblouie, le soleil du matin sur sa peau. Sur la grande table en bois et verre, le petit déjeuner était déjà servi et Vanille, accompagnée d'une autre jolie fille, riait déjà en sirotant son thé.

« Oh Kairi ! Bonjour. Alors, bien dormi ?

—Oui, merci. »

Vanille rit encore, et se tourna vers l'autre femme.

« Serah, je te présente Kairi, c'est une sorcière, comme moi. Kairi, c'est Serah, mon adorable compagne. Je vois que tu as déjà sympathisé avec mes chats. La surexcitée, c'est Yuffie et le gros ronchon c'est Vincent.

—Oui, Aqua m'a dit.

—Yuffie te dis un grand bonjour, et Vincent te présente ses salutations distinguées. »

Riant entre deux brumes de sommeil, Kairi caressa le crâne des chats, leur murmurant un léger « Bonjour ». Elle sourit à la seconde femme, qui la salua d'un geste de la main. Une multitude de petites questions éclot à l'intérieur de la tête de Kairi. Ce n'était pas tout à fait normal, si ? Elle avait déjà entendu parler de femmes qui aimaient les femmes ou d'hommes qui aimaient les hommes mais n'en avait jamais vu en vrai. Une espèce de mélange étrange attira son regard, et en en voyant sur la tartine de Vanille, titilla sa curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—Ça ? Juste des tomates écrasées avec de l'huile d'olive et de l'ail. Ça vient du Sud de l'Espagne, comme moi.

—Oh ? Tu es d'où ?

—Grenade, c'est dans la montagne, comme ici. Tu devrais aller y faire un tour un de ces jours, c'est vraiment sympa, il y a des campements dans tout le flanc de la montagne, et des grottes aussi. Les itinérants du monde entier viennent là souvent, c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Serah.

—D'où venez-vous ?

—Pas la peine de me vouvoyer, si tu ne vouvoies pas Vanille. Je viens de Tchétchénie mais j'ai fui avec ma famille pour m'installer en Turquie, puis j'ai voulu découvrir l'Europe alors j'ai fait pas mal d'autres pays avant de finir à Grenade. Je pensais m'installer là-bas pour de bon, et j'ai rencontré Vanille.

—Mais Vanille n'est pas restée ici ? Ce n'est pas là que tu as fait ton apprentissage ?

—Si, enfin, je l'ai fait du côté Espagnol de la Catalogne, mais après un an j'ai voulu retrouver mes parents, donc je suis restée quelques années à Grenade pour finir mes études. Quand Serah m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la France, j'ai décidé de revenir ici avec elle, et ce village nous a bien plu. Donc on est restées. Enfin, on n'est là que depuis deux ans, en fait.

—Je vois. »

Comme une question lui brûlait la langue, Kairi retourna son attention à Serah.

« Et tes parents ?

—Ma mère est morte pendant le trajet vers la Turquie, et quand a sœur et moi avons trouvé un endroit où vivre, mon père est retourné au pays chercher ses parents, mais le gouvernement Russe l'a pris. Après tout, il était classé non-rééducable. »

L'adolescente se demanda si elle avait posé la mauvaise question, mais son interlocutrice ne semblait pas gênée, il y avait même un peu de fierté dans sa voix. Elle continua donc sur sa lancée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « non-rééducable » ?

—C'est un statut que le gouvernement donne aux opposants au régime qu'on ne peut plus « faire rentrer dans le droit chemin », si tu vois ceux que je veux dire. C'est un arrêt de mort, mais c'est aussi la preuve que le gouvernement avait peur de lui. Mon père s'est battu bec et ongles pour ce qu'il pensait être juste, il était journaliste. »

Kairi acquiesça. Elle comprenait la fierté, maintenant.

« Ma sœur est restée en Turquie, je reçois un coup de fil de temps en temps. Elle va bien, au moins. »

Retrouvant le début de la conversation, la plus jeune se servit des tomates écrasée sur une tranche de pain grillée. C'était bon, simple et frais. Comme ces deux femmes.

Derrière son petit-déjeuner, les discussions voguant sur des sujets plus légers, Kairi continua d'observer Vanille et Serah discrètement. Si la première était assez étrange, excentrique au possible, dans l'ensemble, elles formaient un couple plutôt normal. D'un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, elle décida que l'homosexualité n'était donc pas une chose absolument bizarre, et termina son repas sereinement. Vanille lui ayant refusé d'aider à débarrasser, Kairi remonta préparer ses affaires pour la longue route qui l'attendait. Elle devrait bientôt partir, si elle voulait arriver avant la tombée du jour.

.

Épouvantée des clichés dans lesquels s'enlisait son père, Naminé soupira. Elle salua Alan, qui partait travailler, ses mèches translucide retombant maladivement sur son visage creusé et pâle, et se décida à faire une lessive, une tablette connectée à internet en main.

.

D'un même geste de la main, Vanille et Serah la saluaient tandis qu'elle montait haut et encore plus haut, jusqu'à voir l'horizon et deviner la mer. Elle les salua à son tour et, agrippant fermement son manche à balai, prit la direction de la côte Atlantique. Depuis le début de son voyage, elle avait vu le paysage changer drastiquement, passer de la sécheresse à la forêt, des montagnes aux plaines, des marais salants aux champs de blé ou de betteraves, elle avait vu les lacs les rivières et les fleuves. L'océan, la mer. Les habitations incroyablement petites. Elle n'avait jamais volé si haut, avant.

Elle croisait les oiseaux en migration, voyait es avions la dépasser, plus haut, à travers les rares nuages.

.

Naminé contempla longuement l'homme courbé sur son fauteuil, asséché et froissé, essayant d'y faire correspondre l'image de son père jovial. Il était rentré il y avait moins d'une demi-heure, et le travail, plutôt que de le revigorer, semblait avoir achevé de le briser.

« Papa ? »

Alan sursauta, relevant la tête de ses mots croisés. Ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés, mais bien vivants, et cela rassura sa fille.

« Je voudrais sortir pour me racheter des pastels, je peux ?

—Fais bien attention, d'accord ? Et prends ton téléphone. »

La jaune fille sourit et caressa maladroitement l'épaule de son père. Ils allaient être forts, tous les deux. Aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre, elle se retira et sortit, un sac à dos sur les épaules. Le soleil se faisait presque timide dans la fin d'après-midi bordelaise et la fraîcheur semblait vouloir reprendre ses droits. L'air était moins lourd, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression dû à ce que Naminé se remettait peu à peu de la Perte. Elle déambulait dans les rues, fixant les ombres mouvantes au sol quand une, plus petite et rapide que les autres, passa sous ses pieds. Ce n'était ni un oiseau, ni un avion. Elle releva la tête, pour découvrir une chose inespérée. Une sorcière. Une sorcière sur balai. Poussant sur ses jambes, Naminé se mit à courir, à courir en suivant l'ombre qui grossissait comme son possesseur se rapprochait du sol. Les yeux de la foule se ruaient sur la jeune fille, car si nul n'ignorait l'existence des sorcières, ils étaient peu nombreux à avoir pu en apercevoir une de leur vivant.

Finalement, la fille se posa, l'air gêné mais joyeux. Se sentant observée, elle tendit ses lèvres en un grand sourire et parla haut et fort. Le vent faisait voleter ses cheveux rouges et le soleil descendant ombrait voluptueusement son visage. Elle rayonnait.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Kairi. Je suis une sorcière en apprentissage, et je pense m'installer ici. Enchantée. »

Sa voix avait des accents chauds et épicés, et les gens la saluèrent vaguement avant de reprendre leur route. Les enfants, excités par l'inconnue, tiraient sur les vêtements de leurs parents, pointant du doigt la sorcière, mais finalement, tous se dispersèrent. Naminé s'approcha, doucement, mais comme Kairi reprenait son chemin n'osa pas l'interpeler. Elle se contenta de la suivre d'un peu loin, de la regarder entrer dans des pharmacies ou des cabinets médicaux, pour en ressortir aussitôt, l'air un peu plus accablé à chaque fois. Le soleil déclinait franchement et le désespoir commençait à prendre possession de la jeune rousse. La voyant s'asseoir à même le sol et discuter avec son chat, Naminé s'approcha encore, prête à lui adresser la parole. Une vibration et quelques notes de musique basses l'en empêchèrent et, malhabilement, elle attrapa son téléphone dans son sac pour décrocher.

« Allô ?

—Naminé ? »

Un souffle erratique accompagnait la voix, comme si son interlocuteur avait parcouru des milliers de kilomètres avant de l'appeler.

« Oui ?

—Où tu es ? Il est presque vingt-et-une heures ! J'ai fait tous les magasins d'arts de la ville ! Je t'ai appelé au moins dix fois, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es totalement irresponsable ou quoi ? On peut vraiment pas te faire confiance, hein. Rentre à la maison tout de suite ! Non, attends, je viens te chercher. Tu es où ? »

Naminé perçut malgré elle les sanglots et, avisant de l'heure, se rendit compte qu'elle avait sans le vouloir terrifié son père. Elle le savait, pourtant. C'était comme ça que ça s'était passé avec sa mère. Bêtement, simplement. Elle était sortie, elle était pas rentrée, elle répondait plus sur son téléphone, elle était pas où elle avait dit. Comme certains disent qu'ils vont faire les courses et abandonnent leurs gosses, en fait.

Mais ça lui était sorti de la tête, à Naminé. Un moment, elle avait – comme trop souvent – oublié tout, et elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait s'en réjouir ou se flageller.

Jetant un regard circulaire aux alentours, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était. Soupirant, elle donna le nom d la rue à son père, qui arriva incroyablement vite, deux vélos en main. Elle se prit un sermon mémorable, évita de peu une claque, et baissa les yeux, larmoyante. Son père n'avait pas l'air mieux.

Elle était trop jeune pour avoir à comprendre ça.

.

Kairi pinça ses lèvres en une moue angoissée. Aucune pharmacie ni aucun médecin n'avait accepté ses potions contré hébergement, et les hôtels la refuseraient aussi, si bien que son espoir et sa fougue commençaient à l'abandonner. Elle n'avait – il fallait l'admettre – pas pensé à ça.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Aqua ? »

La chatte la regarda d'un air désolé, frottant la tête contre la cuisse de sa maîtresse.

« Pour le travail c'est fichu pour aujourd'hui, tu ne trouveras rien. Contente-toi de trouver un endroit ou dormir ce soir.

—Je suis mineure, Aqua.

—Et moi je suis une chatte. Nous voilà bien avancés. Tu es mineure, et tu es une sorcière, et tu es débrouillarde. »

Kairi allait répondre mais des cris, plus loin, l'interrompirent. Elle se retourna. Derrière elle, une adolescente, qui devait avoir à peine plus que son âge, baissait les yeux sous les hurlements désespérés d'un homme – son père, pensa Kairi. D'où elle était, elle voyait mal le visage de la fille, mais décelait dans son regard un quelque chose de sage et de triste qui lui fit penser à sa grand-mère. Gênée d'assister malgré elle à une scène aussi privée, Kairi se détourna et quitta rapidement la rue. Comme elle s'éloignait du centre-ville, des maisons se dessinaient à ses côtés et, décidée, elle sonna à la première.

Un homme d'âge moyen, chemise rose papier toilette et rasé de près ouvrit, une télécommanda dans la main.

« Oui ?

—Bonjour monsieur. Je suis une sorcière en apprentissage, et je cherche un logement. En échange, je peux m'occuper des tâches ménagères ou vous rendre des services. Je m'appelle Kairi, enchantée.

—Pas intéressé. »

Et on lui claqua la porte au nez. Sans se décourager, elle tenta la maison d'en face, ou un jeune homme l'éconduit poliment, puis celle d'à côté habitée par une vieille femme, puis celle d'en face et ainsi de suite sur d'innombrables autres maisons. À bout de force, elle entra dans une boulangerie. La caissière, comme elle n'était pas propriétaire, lui confia qu'elle habitait une douze mètres carrés et la laissa sortir. La boutique d'en face se trouvait être un fleuriste, où une trentenaire s'affairait patiemment.

« Excusez-moi, Madame ?

—Je suis désolée, je suis en train de fermer.

—Oh ce n'est pas pour ça, c'est … »

La femme grimaça un moment, et comme elle portait la main à son dos, Kairi lâcha prestement ses sacs, et se saisit du ficus que la fleuriste s'apprêtait à ranger.

« Laissez, je m'en occupe. »

Elle rentra le ficus, puis un citronnier, ainsi que la majeure partie de la devanture, finissant par retrouver son balai, épuisée.

« Attends. »

Kairi se retourna vers la trentenaire, qui s'appuyait sur la chambranle de la porte, une aura douce suintant des pores de sa peau.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais là. Il commence à faire froid, je t'invite prendre un chocolat ? »

Pleine d'une énergie nouvelle, la rousse suivit son aînée au-dessus de la boutique, où un grand duplex offrait au salon/cuisine une hauteur de plafond remarquable. Elle s'installa à la table en merisier, et la propriétaire déposa devant elle un chocolat et un cannelé, sur lequel elle se jeta aussitôt. Elle commençait à avoir sérieusement la dalle. L'adulte rit tout doucement, et, en la regardant, Kairi lui trouva un air apaisant.

« Je m'appelle Aerith, je suis, comme tu as pu le constater, fleuriste.

—Enchantée, Aerith. Je suis Kairi, sorcière en apprentissage, je suis arrivée aujourd'hui. »

La femme eut un regard étonné.

« Ça alors … Je pensais que tu avais perdu tes parents, et que tu les cherchais.

—Non, non, ma mère est à plus de mille kilomètres d'ici. En fait, je cherche un logement. Contre services.

—Oh. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de chambre de libre ici …

—Vous ne connaîtriez pas quelqu'un qui chercherait une aide à domicile ? Une femme de ménage ? Une baby-sitter ?

—Il est un peu tard pour faire le tour de mon répertoire … Mes enfants sont chez leur grand-père avec leur père, pour l'instant, tu peux emprunter une de leur chambre. Demain, j'essaierai de voir ce que je peux faire, d'accord ?

—Merci beaucoup Aerith ! Vous me sauvez la mise !

— D'ailleurs, tu as quel âge ?

—Hm ? Treize ans tout juste.

—Et tes parents t'ont laissé partir ? C'est proprement incroyable.

—Vous savez, c'est l'âge traditionnel, le treize nous porte chance.

—Je vois. Tu n'as pas encore dîné ?

—Non. »

Aerith se releva pour se diriger vers le frigo, mais Kairi la retint d'un geste de la main.

« Vous permettez ? Je me débrouille en cuisine, et je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous remercier, alors …

—Mais je t'en prie, fais. »

Farfouillant dans le réfrigérateur et les placards, Kairi fut prise de court par l'absence de produits de la mer. Elle vérifia la date limite des œufs et commença une omelette aux poivrons et au basilic, se disant qu'elle trouverait quoi y ajouter en cours de préparation.

Après le dîner, elle emprunta la salle de bains, puis s'effondra sur le lit. Dans les brumes du sommeil qui arrivait, elle pensa à la jeune fille de tout à l'heure et à son regard étrange.

.

À peine quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans la morve reniflée, le ventre creux et recrue de fatigue, Naminé ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il lui fallut attendre, dans cette position, le lever du soleil pour enfin s'apaiser.

.

.

Et voici !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ne soyez pas timides !

Mata nee ^^ !


	5. Ch3 Amorphophallus Titanum

Yo !

Bon, le NaNo est terminé, j'ai tout de même bien avancé sur cette histoire (J'ai compté, même si j'avance pas d'un iota, j'ai normalement assez de chapitres pour poster régulièrement jusqu'à mars. Au calme.), j'essaierai de poster toujours aussi vite mais c'est pas sûr sûr. Qui vivra verra, hein.

Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, oui, j'ai vu l'amorphophallus titanum. Ha. (grande fierté)

Bonne lecture !

 **Un an**

 **Chapitre 3 : Amorphophallus titanum**

.

Le soleil éclairait à peine la chambre d'enfant quand Kairi se réveilla, et, imitant sa chatte, elle prit le temps de s'étirer paresseusement avant de se lever. Elle manqua de tomber, avisant par la même de la taille réduite du lit et quitta définitivement les draps, légèrement mal à l'aise de squatter la chambre d'un parfait inconnu en son absence.

Passant la tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte, elle repéra les toilettes par un dessin dessus qu'elle avait repéré la veille et s'y dirigea silencieusement, soucieuse de ne pas réveiller cette femme dont l'existence tenait sûrement de la providence. Des ancêtres divins, sans doute. Elle tira la chasse avec maintes précautions – quoique ce fut profondément inutile – et rejoignit la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. L'horloge du four affichait seulement sept heures douze et Kairi se décida à préparer le petit déjeuner, mettant de côté ses scrupules à fouiller, puisqu'elle l'avait fait la veille. Attrapant quelques tomates dans le frigidaire, elle se décida à imiter la recette qu'elle avait goûtée la veille. Elle posa sur le plan de travail l'huile d'olive, de l'ail et du sel, qu'elle trouva avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était donc cela, une femme organisée. Des images da la cuisine de sa mère lui vinrent, et notamment du bordel constant qui y régnait, et elle sourit.

Un bruit, en provenance de l'entrée, la fit sursauter. Sur le qui-vive, elle marcha à pas feutrés jusqu'à la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, lui arrachant un autre sursaut. Là, la silhouette d'un homme se dessina. Dans la semi-clarté du matin, Kairi ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer la couleur de ses yeux ou son expression, mais, apercevant un garçon endormi dans ses bras et une petite fille à peine réveillée à ses pieds, elle le jugea inoffensif. D'autant qu'il avait les clés. L'homme, en revanche, la toisait sombrement, des questions secouant sa tête fatiguée. Kairi s'écarta de la porte, laissant l'homme entrer, et mit du café à couler, sentant un besoin absolu d'éveil, en cette situation pour le moins étrange.

Respectant également le silence de l'appartement, l'homme dépassa la sorcière et déposa l'enfant qu'il tenait toujours sur la canapé, ajustant par la même une couverture sur ses épaules. Alors soulagé de ce poids seulement, il se défit ensuite de sa veste et d'un sac à dos qui semblait lourd. Il tourna les yeux vers Kairi, dans la cuisine ouverte, et retira ses chaussures du bout des pieds, sans la quitter du regard. La jeune fille trouva ça étrange.

L'enfante éveillée brisa le silence, d'une voie cristalline et douce.

« Papa, qui c'est ? »

Elle pointa du doigt l'inconnue, déclenchant un rire amusé chez Kairi et un autre, à moitié gêné, chez son père.

« Voyons, Marlène, ça ne se fait pas … »

Comprenant son erreur, et cherchant visiblement à bien faire, la petite fille baissa son bras, et se tourna vers l'adolescente.

« Qui t'es ? »

Et Kairi ne put retenir un autre rire, qu'elle étouffa cependant un peu, peu désireuse de réveiller qui que ce soit.

« Je suis Kairi, et je suis une sorcière ! »

Elle avait dit ça à grand renfort de gestes étranges et, se figeant dans une position on ne peut plus neutre, acheva ainsi :

« Enchantée, Marlène. »

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, éberluée, comme si ce que la sorcière venait de dire relevait du miracle.

« Comment tu sais mon nom ?

—Oh, mais les sorcières savent tout ma petite, on ne t'a pas appris ça ? »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, pesant le pour et le contre, puis finalement sauta de joie tout autour de Kairi.

« Alors c'est vrai, t'es une sorcière ? Dis, tu me fais voir ta magie ? Tu m'apprends à voler sur un balai ? Il est où ton balai ? »

Kairi lui sourit doucement, puis, posant une main sur sa tête, regarda l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il ne semblait pas enclin à dire quoi que ce soit, mais son visage – qu'elle distinguait à présent sans problème – posait déjà toutes les questions.

« Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis effectivement une sorcière et Aerith m'a hébergée pour la nuit. Vous avez une femme très sympathique. »

L'homme rougit et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Kairi en profita pour servir deux tasses de café et lui en donner une, qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance. Cela lui faisait tout de même bizarre, de se voir offrir un café, chez lui, par une inconnue.

« Je m'appelle Zack. Aerith dort encore ?

—Je ne l'ai pas vue, en tout cas. »

Il acquiesça vaguement, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

« Tu comptes rester combien de temps ?

—Hein ? Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je partirai aussitôt que j'aurai trouvé un logement ! »

La voyant baisser les yeux, Zack comprit qu'il avait été un peu maladroit.

« Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je voulais aller au jardin botanique, aujourd'hui, avec Aerith et les enfants. Tu voudrais venir ?

—J'en serais ravie, oui. Merci de proposer.

—Ce n'est rien. Et tu … Comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici ?

—Je faisais du porte-à-porte, et j'ai aidé Aerith à fermer la boutique. »

Il hocha simplement de la tête, assimilant l'information. Quelque chose sembla lui revenir, et il se tourna vers la rousse.

« Il faudrait que je fasse une course, tu garderais un œil sur les enfants ? J'en ai pour cinq minutes. »

Kairi haussa les sourcils en constatant qu'il confiait ses enfants à une inconnue sans hésitation, mais accepta tout de même. Elle se demanda s'il était de bonne nature et croyait en la bonté, ou simplement un peu benêt. Pendant les six minutes que durèrent l'absence de Zack, Marlène eut le temps de voir le balai de Kairi – qui lui alluma des étoiles dans les yeux alors que, comme ça, il était assez quelconque – et de lui apprendre que le garçon endormi sur le canapé était son frère jumeau, Denzel. Lorsque Zack revint, l'odeur de pain frais et de beurre chaud prit Kairi aux narines. Il déposa une baguette sur la plan de travail, et, sur la table du salon, un sac en papier qui contenait, selon toute probabilité, des croissants. Aussitôt, Kairi rangea les tomates, l'huile, le sel et l'ail, et retourna à sa tasse de café. Elle grimaça légèrement, ayant oublié de mettre du sucre. Mais n'en ayant pas vraiment le courage, non plus. Elle observa l'homme faire bouillir de l'eau et préparer un _breakfast tea_ , dans lequel il rajouta du lait. Il fit également deux grands bols de chocolat chaud, et Kairi l'aida à tout porter sur la table basse du salon. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, faisant un signe discret à Marlène. La jeune fille réveilla abruptement son frère et, comme Zack ramenait Aerith, la famille fut bientôt au complet autour de la table. La plus agréable, sûrement, c'est que Kairi ne se sentait même pas de trop.

.

Malgré le décès de sa femme, qui lui octroyait des congés, et le fait que ce lundi vingt-deux août était férié, Alan n'hésita pas à aller travailler, quittant le domicile, abandonnant sur la table son bol de café vide, ses couverts sales et ses miettes de pain.

Quand, des heures plus tard, Naminé se réveilla, elle soupira au désordre. Ce n'était juste pas normal. Sa montre affichait déjà midi passé et la faim lui tiraillait le ventre. D'un geste nonchalant, elle repoussa l'idée de ranger et se contenta de petit-déjeuner elle-même d'un bol de céréales et d'un jus de raisin. Qu'elle recracha aussitôt, éclaboussant sa chemise de nuit blanche, le sol et la table. Toussotant, elle regarda la bouteille de carton d'un œil suspicieux. Il était clairement marqué, sur l'emballage, _Sangria_. Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose à son père, vraiment, mais s'il pouvait éviter de lui faire boire de l'alcool à son insu – par simple maladresse, en plus – elle lui en serait fort gré. Abandonnant le petit-déjeuner, elle courut à la salle de bains, jeta sa chemise de nuit dans la baignoire et l'arrosa abondamment d'eau froide. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de si c'était ou non ce qu'il fallait faire, mais cela semblait marcher alors elle continua. Elle finit par fermer l'évacuation d'eau et laissa la robe tremper dans l'eau glacée et savonneuse.

Ceci fait, elle se permit de retourner à son repas, et jura à moitié contre son père. Parce que sincèrement ? Une journée qui commence sur du muesli mou ne s'annonce pas bien.

Pour ennuyer son père, elle but d'une traite son verre de sangria industrielle et se sentit un peu groggy, sans plus. Elle reboucha la bouteille et la rangea au frigo. Toujours en culotte, elle lava la table, débarrassa les deux couverts avant d'enfin remonter enfiler une robe.

Avisant de l'absence de son paternel, elle décida de sortir, d'abord pour acheter des pastels – ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'autre fois – et puis pour visiter les serres du jardin botanique. Elle avait entendu qu'elles seraient ouvertes aujourd'hui exceptionnellement pour le dernier jour de la floraison d'une grosse fleur, et entendait bien y aller, comme elle n'avait pas à payer. Et puis, ces derniers jours, elle manquait un peu d'inspiration du dessin à partir de modèle ne lui ferait pas de mal.

La chaleur était à peine supportable, et quand certains en profitaient pour se remplir de soleil, Naminé, elle, sentait tout ce qui l'entourait devenir de plus en plus lourd et agaçant. Arrivant devant la porte close sa boutique d'arts habituelle, elle se força à détendre ses épaules, et à souffler doucement. Elle était trop énervée pour si peu, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était plus du genre à être calme, posée, tranquille et silencieuse, en temps normal. Mais le temps actuel n'était pas normal, et elle devait se forcer pour calmer ses pulsions colériques. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Et recommencer, les yeux fermés.

Constatant l'efficacité inattendue de l'exercice, la blonde n'eut même pas à se forcer pour sourire, et reprit sa route d'un pas doux et léger. De toute façon, il lui restait encore des pastels, elle n'en avait donc pas besoin immédiatement. Toujours joyeuse, elle arriva à pieds jusqu'à l'entrée de la serre, et une femme lui donna un ticket. C'était, pour tout avouer, la première fois qu'elle venait ici. À sa droite, un figuier de barbarie, l'air mal en point, s'écrasait contre la vitre au profit d'autres cactus, plus petits, ou bien d'une immense agave, juste au coin. Se calant à côté de l'écriteau, Naminé vérifia bien qu'elle ne bloquait pas le passage avant d'entreprendre son croquis de la plante. Elle était immense, vive et belle, même, la dessinatrice lui trouvait une certaine élégance puissante. Quand elle eut fini le crayonné, elle fit simplement quelques traits de plusieurs verts pour se souvenir des ombres et de leurs couleurs approximatives. Elle continua sa visite, changeant de page de son carnet, et à peine eut-elle tourné qu'elle repéra l'attroupement autour de la fameuse fleur, supposa-t-elle. Ce n'était pas non plus bondé – il s'agissait d'une fleur, pas d'une célébrité – mais on sentait que la plante avait quelque chose de spécial, qui regroupait les gens. Poussant à peine quelqu'un, Naminé s'approcha de la fleur. Souhaitant apercevoir les couleurs de l'intérieur de sa corolle, la blonde se pencha, mais une horrible odeur de charogne lui prit au nez, et elle se recula vivement. Portant par réflexe une main à son visage, elle fit quelques pas en arrière, afin de pouvoir dessiner la fleur.

Elle était énorme, et devait bien faire dans les un mètre cinquante ou quelque chose du genre, et ceci, associé à la vivacité de ses couleurs, donnait l'étrange impression de se retrouver face à une fausse fleur, œuvre d'un artiste légèrement atteint. Naminé sourit à cette idée. Mère nature était une grande artiste, ah ça oui. Et le rouge de cette corolle était sublime. Tandis qu'elle cherchait un crayon ou un pastel approprié dans ses affaires, une chevelure devant la plante fit un joli rappel de couleur et elle reconnut aussitôt la jeune fille de la veille. La sorcière. Abandonnant son idée de base, elle commença à croquer le visage de la semi-inconnue. Son sourire était sincère tandis qu'elle parlait à une jeune femme aux cheveux tressés, et, une seconde plus tard, elle se retourna vers elle.

.

Une légère surprise teinta ses traits quand elle reconnut, derrière elle, l'adolescente qu'elle avait croisée la veille. Celle qui avait l'air triste et sage. Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle ressemblait à une adolescente plutôt normale, et si ce n'était pour l'avoir vu la veille, Kairi n'aurait pas deviné qu'elle puisse avoir une expression aussi résignée.

L'inconnue semblait être en train de dessiner, l'Arum, pensa Kairi. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle croisa ses yeux, mais aussitôt, la jeune fille rougit, détourna le regard, et continua son chemin vers les palmiers. La rousse fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle l'air méchant ? Marlène tira sur le bas de sa robe, et elle entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait lu sur le panneau en ce qui concernait la fleur.

.

Naminé, face aux plantes carnivores, soupira. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait fui. Kairi avait l'air sympathique, pourtant, et elle aurait très bien pu discuter avec elle. Même, elle était mignonne. À cette pensée, la blonde se tendit.

Elle avait parlé à sa mère de sa très probable homosexualité, et cette dernière avait très bien réagi, lui promettant implicitement d'en glisser deux mots à son père, bientôt. Quand elle serait rentrée au lycée, sûrement. À présent que sa mère ne pouvait plus rien dire, muette comme la tombe qu'elle était – Naminé rit macabrement à l'expression –, il lui incombait d'en parler à Alan en premier. C'était normal, en un sens, puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. Non pas qu'il soit homophobe ou quoi que ce soit, simplement, ce n'était pas un détail sans importance, et, comme pour le reste, il risquait de ne pas savoir quoi faire, de s'emmêler les pinceaux.

Il était déjà fragile en ce moment, et elle ne voulait pas empirer les choses.

Pourtant, à un moment, elle devrait bien lui dire un jour, et, étrangement, cela lui semblait pressé. Elle avait envie de lui dire, et nul doute que sans la Perte, elle lui en aurait déjà parlé, ou fait des sous-entendus. Elle soupira à nouveau, rejoignant la salle sur le jardin en lui-même.

.

La conversation allait bon train, voguant de la visite de la matinée à ce que les enfants avaient fait chez leur grand-père, passant par une multitude de choses sans rapport clairement établi. On posait des questions à Kairi aussi, sur son voyage, son pays, et elle répondait avec plaisir.

Quand le repas fut achevé, elle aida à débarrasser, et vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone. Il était déjà treize heures vingt-huit, et Sora et Riku se trouvaient sûrement déjà à la cabine téléphonique de Tavira, attendant son appel. S'excusant poliment, elle sortit dans la petite cour qui appartenait, semblait-il, à moitié aux Gainsborough-Fair, à moitié à leurs voisins.

Elle appela le numéro du PCV, et une voix de femme lui répondit. Là, elle énonça clairement le numéro de la cabine téléphonique, et entendit des bips sourds. Puis, la voix de Sora.

« Kairi ! »

Rien que cela, ça sentait le soleil et la mer. Sora avait toujours été plein d'énergie, réchauffant les cœurs déjà brûlants des habitants de leur petite île.

« Coucou, les gars.

—Salut.

—Alors, quoi de neuf ?

—C'est plutôt à nous de demander ça !

—C'est cool, ici. Il fait moins chaud qu'à la maison, vous n'imaginez même pas comme ça fait du bien.

—T'as rencontré des Français ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils à la question plutôt stupide, quoique Sora ne put guère le voir.

« Oui, Sora, tu sais, en France, il y en a pas mal.

—Et tu sais pas ce que Riku va faire ?

—Eh, je suis là, je te signale. Ne parle pas de moi à la troisième personne.

—Non, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Riku ?

—J'embarque sur le bateau de mon père, demain à l'aube.

—Sérieusement ? Pour combien de temps ?

—Vingt-et-un jours.

—Et tu es au courant que tu ne seras pas payé ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

—Bien entendu que je le sais ! Simplement, je ne suis jamais allé en mer longtemps, donc les autres bateaux n'ont pas vraiment confiance pour m'engager.

—Mais tu ne vas pas entrer en dernier cycle, du coup ?

—Oh, c'est bon, le programme, je le connais déjà. »

Elle sourit à l'orgueil omniprésent de son ami. Il le connaissait sûrement, c'est vrai, mais il y avait dans sa manière de le souligner ce petit quelque chose de suffisant qui le rendait insupportable à beaucoup. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il parlait peu, d'ailleurs.

« Et puis, tu sais, Selphie va peut-être travailler sur le _Peixe Azul_. »

Kairi acquiesça inutilement. Selphie, quoiqu'elle était une femme, avait prouvé plusieurs fois qu'elle valait bien un homme en ce qui concernait la pêche, peut-être parce que son père, justement, était un pêcheur exécrable. Toujours était-il qu'intérieurement, Riku se considérait en compétition avec elle sur ce plan là (et elle gagnait sans aucun doute), et savoir qu'elle embarquerait sans doute sur le meilleur bateau d'Olhão devait lui faire un coup à l'égo.

« Et Wakka et Tidus ?

—Hm ?

—Ils ne pourront pas embarquer avec elle, si jamais elle y va. De toute façon, Tidus a le mal de mer. »

Ils rirent tous trois, Riku plus doucement que les deux autres. C'était triste, vraiment, d'avoir le mal de mer quand on habitait sur une île, où le seul moyen de rejoindre la civilisation était le bateau.

« Wakka a dit qu'il voulait la suivre, en revanche, et il sera avec Riku pendant les vingt-et-un jours.

—Oh là ! Courage, vieux.

—Je m'en sortirai. De toute façon, j'emmène des livres. »

Riku, de par son caractère hautain, se devait de mépriser toutes les catégories de gens, y compris celles auxquelles il appartenait. Les marins, justement, étaient des illettrés alcooliques et il utilisait les livres comme repoussoir. Kairi se demanda si, un jour, son ami se rendrait compte que s'il continuait comme ça, il finirait dans la catégorie « gros con ».

« Si tu ne t'intègres pas à l'équipage, tu n'as aucune chance de devenir un grand pêcheur, Riku. Prends aussi un paquet de cartes ou, je sais pas, une bouteille.

—Kairi !

—Ce sont des suggestions. De toute façon, c'est ce que tu as dit que les marins faisaient, non ? Boire et jouer. Je suis sûre qu'en mer, Selphie boit de l'alcool. »

Elle devina sans peine que Riku devait froncer les sourcils, et peser le pour et le contre de cette suggestion. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie que son ami boive, mais imaginait que s'il se rapprochait du mode de vie de ceux qu'il critiquait sans vergogne, il se montrerait plus indulgent et parlerait en véritable connaissance de cause.

« Oh ! J'ai trouvé un squelette d'étoile de mer intact ! J'ai même réussi à le ramener à la maison, il est sur le buffet !

—Sérieusement ? Tu ne l'as pas cassé, ni rien ?

—Nope ! Maman a dit « ça viendra » d'un air moqueur, mais je vais lui prouver que je peux prendre soin de mes affaires !

—Bonne résolution. »

Elle l'entendit sourire, et, bientôt, ils se séparèrent, promettant une nouvelle conversation samedi vingt-quatre septembre, à dix-huit heures tapantes, quand Riku serait de retour et reposé.

Elle rentra dans la demeure, et débarrassa la chambre de Denzel de ses affaires, se demandant où elle allait dormir cette nuit.

.

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, dites-moi donc ce que vous en avez pensé !

また来週皆さん！(l'installation d'un clavier Japonais me comble de joie)


	6. Première lettre

Yo !

Il faut croire que je suis incapable de tenir des délais … C'est avec de plates excuses que je vous présente le premier « bonus » de cette histoire.

En plus des chapitres, il y aura les lettres entre Kairi et sa mère, qui seront numérotées à part. En italique, c'est le texte de la lettre, en non-italique, c'est quand on revient sur les évènements passés en narration. Surprise !

Il faut se dire qu'entre le moment ou Kairi envoie la lettre et où Licinia la reçoit, il se passe au moins onze jours.

Les martinets sont des oiseaux migrateurs qui vont de l'Europe à l'Afrique du Nord en août, à peu près, et ils passent souvent par le Portugal (source : mon cousin vétérinaire).

Bonne lecture !

 **Un an**

 **Première lettre**

.

Sifflant un martinet depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Kairi lui tendit le bras, où il vint se poser.

« Tu veux bien porter cette lettre à Licinia Aparicio, dans le sud du Portugal ?

—Il dit qu'il veut bien. »

D'un hochement de tête, la rousse remercia la chatte, et accrocha la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau.

 _Lundi 22 août 2016._

 _Bonjour, Maman._

 _Comment va la vie, au pays ? J'ai l'impression d'être un soldat en mission quand j'écris ça. Je suis arrivée hier après-midi en France, à Bordeaux. Comme promis, je t'envoie une lettre._

 _Le voyage s'est bien passé, j'ai même rencontré une sorcière en passant par la Catalogne. Elle m'a accueilli et m'a même appris la recette d'une nouvelle potion, je te montrerai quand je rentrerai. Hier soir j'étais désespérée mais une jeune fleuriste à bien voulu m'héberger et aujourd'hui._

 _Elle m'a emmenée avec sa famille au jardin botanique voir une Arum titan, tu sais que cette fleur ne fleurit qu'une fois tous les dix ans ? Elle très grosse et plutôt joie, et pue incroyablement. Enfin. Cette femme, elle m'a même présenté un de ses amis qui me propose logement et travail._

 _C'est un mécanicien assez bourru …_

.

« Kairi ?

—Oui ?

—Tu peux venir avec moi ? Je voudrais te présenter un ami. »

L'adolescente fit monter Aqua sur son épaule, et suivit la jeune femme au-dehors. Ensemble, elles traversèrent plusieurs rues jusqu'à se retrouver devant un atelier de « Mécanique en tout genre », si on en croyait l'écriteau.

« Cid ! »

Un homme, mal rasé et une cigarette éteinte aux lèvres, sortit de sous une voiture. Son visage était plein de cambouis, et des lunettes de pilote retenaient ses cheveux en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce tu m'veux ? J'sais pas si ça se voit, mais là je bosse, putain.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, Kairi, il a l'air un peu brusque, mais c'est un amour.

—Oh ! Vas pas dire des conneries à cette pauvre gamine ! C'est qui, d'abord ?

—Tu m'avais pas dit que tu cherchais un apprenti ?

—Ouais, un apprenti, pas une donzelle qui schlingue encore le lait !

—Je vous demande pardon ? »

Précédemment intimidée par l'homme, Kairi avait été piquée au vif par sa dernière remarque. Elle était ici pour prouver qu'elle avait grandi, et ne laisserait personne dire le contraire.

« Bah quoi ? Tu crois pouvoir travailler avec moi ? Je paries que tu peux même pas soulever une putain de clé à molette.

—Mais je ne vous permet pas, Monsieur, et puisque nous y sommes, qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'en juger ? Vous m'avez vu trois secondes, et vous croyez me connaître ? Si je suis une gamine faible, vous êtes bien un vieux con accroché à ses préjugés datés.

—Oh là ! Mais c'est que le chaton grogne !

—Et il griffe, et il mord. Il vaut mieux se méfier des apparences, au risque de récolter les douloureuses conséquences d'une sous-évaluation du danger.

—Tu parles bien, mais tu restes une gamine.

—Vous me le concédez, mais vous restez un vieux con. »

Le blond partit d'un rire que Kairi jaugea, sceptique.

« J'l'aime bien, celle-là ! D'où tu la sors ?

—Ce serait plus simple de me le demander directement, non ? Je suis Kairi, 13 ans, sorcière en apprentissage, potionniste, actuellement à le recherche d'un emploi et d'un logement.

—Et le rapport entre la sorcellerie et la mécanique étant … ?

—Inexistant.

—Tu commences de suite. Vas me chercher une clé de douze. »

Kairi sautilla, et avec une tape sur la tête, Aerith l'abandonna là.

.

… _nommé Cid Highwind, mais il est plutôt sympathique._

 _Tu aurais vu la tête qu'il a fait, après avoir accepté de m'embaucher, quand je lui ai avoué que je n'y connaissais rien à rien ! Aujourd'hui déjà, il m'a appris pas mal de trucs. Je me suis installée dans un atelier qu'il n'utilise plus, il y a plein de vieilles machines, mais dès que j'aurai le temps, je ferai un peu de rangement. Au moins, j'ai l'électricité et l'eau courante. J'ai installé mon réchaud à alcool dans un coin, même si je dois t'avouer qu'il n'a pas encore beaucoup servi._

 _Dis ça à Grand-père de ma part : Je suis arrivée à Bordeaux, le ciel est beau et aussi bleu que quand on allait en mer. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de poisson, en revanche. Je vais bien, et je t'aime. Je t'embrasse._

 _Bon, je suis toute courbaturée et sale, alors je vais aller me coucher._

 _Au revoir ! À dans une prochaine lettre !_

 _P.S. : Aqua te salue, elle va bien aussi._

.

Sur la terrasse avec sa mère, Licinia sourit. La vieille femme, elle, se retenait de se renfrogner. Sa petite-fille lui manquait, et elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été si amère avec elle avant son départ.

Elles remercièrent le martinet, qui rejoignit son groupe à tire d'ailes. Son trajet vers l'Afrique était presque achevé, et il passerait bientôt l'hiver au soleil.

.

Voici !

Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à poster beaucoup pendant les vacances (et après les vacances, ô joie, les partiels), mais je ferai de mon mieux !

Laissez votre avis !

また来週 !


	7. Ch4 Paternité I

Coucou les gens !

Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira, lecteurs silencieux.

Bon, que l'on soit clairs ce chapitre s'appelle Paternité I parce qu'il y a de grandes chances que j'écrive un jour un chapitre intitulé Paternité II. Mais c'est pas sûr.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

 **Un an**

 **Chapitre 4 : Paternité I**

.

Transpirante et couverte de cambouis, Kairi tenta de mettre le contact pour la sixième fois en trois heures. Quand elle l'entendit ronronner tranquillement, elle fut si contente qu'elle se cogna le front sur le volant, déclenchant un klaxon long et joyeux. Enfin ! Rapide comme un aigle, elle coupa le contact, sortit de la voiture et courut dans l'arrière boutique où Cid, un magazine de mécanique en main, fumait son éternelle cigarette.

« Eh, le vioc' ! »

Il se tourna vers elle, un sourcil se haussant sous l'excitation de la gamine. Kairi releva la tête bien haut, dans une posture fière, et posa la main sur la hanche.

« J'ai fini la voiture que tu m'as confiée. »

Depuis deux semaines qu'elle était apprentie/assistante ici, c'était la première fois qu'il lui confiait une tâche aussi complexe sans la surveiller – quoique la réparation soit en réalité assez simple, c'était un début – et elle en ressentait une grande fierté. Sans mot dire, un rictus indéfinissable sur les lèvres, Cid se leva de sa table, et rejoignit à grandes enjambées le garage. Ouvrant le capot, il lui fit signe de mettre le contact, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt, et, quand il eut vérifié que tout fonctionnait comme prévu, lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement.

« Pas mal, pour une gamine. »

Il l'entraîna derrière, chez lui, et lui sortit une bouteille de verre du frigo.

« Tiens, tu l'as bien mérité. »

Jetant un œil à la bière, Kairi faillit la rendre. Elle savait – parce qu'elle en avait déjà goûté – qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. De plus, elle ne buvait que très rarement de l'alcool. Cependant, dans l'éclat des yeux du blond, elle sentait que c'était une manière de montrer son affection, et qu'il y tenait, alors, décapsulant la bouteille, elle en but quelques gorgées, appréciant la fraîcheur du goulot sur ses lèvres. Elle n'aimait toujours pas le goût, mais pour autant ne fut pas gênée. En sentant le liquide glacé couler dans sa gorge, elle se dit que c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, la piqure des fines bulles, la soif qui disparaissait, le froid du verre contre sa paume. Il se sortit une bière également et trinqua.

« À ta première voiture, Kairi. »

Il l'appelait rarement par son prénom. Alors elle laissa un peu les chamailleries de côté, elle aussi.

« J'ai eu un bon maître, il faut dire. »

Il grinça quelque chose comme « Bien entendu, le meilleur », mais elle voyait bien qu'il était gêné. Aerith avait eu raison, il semblait bourru mais n'était en réalité qu'un bon gros nounours plein d'affection. Apposant cette expression à Cid, elle explosa de rire, et il se renfrogna faussement, à peine vexé de la voir se moquer si ouvertement de lui.

.

Naminé rangea ses cahiers dès que la sonnerie retentit, assez lentement cependant pour ne pas trop vexer son professeur, qui paraissait dépassé par la meute d'adolescents qui lui faisait face. À sa décharge, c'était son premier cours avec cette classe, et les autres enseignants n'en menaient pas large non plus – sauf le professeur de SVT, qui avait assis dès les premières secondes son autorité. À son air, il avait des millénaires d'enseignement derrière lui.

Enfonçant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, elle chercha dans les paroles de Silent Legacy un peu du courage qui lui manquait.

Elle écouta la chanson en boucle, assise devant le lycée, avant que la voiture de son père ne se dessine sur la route. Elle coupa son mp3, respira un bon coup, retenant un bâillement. Elle était épuisée, mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour reporter ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle monta dans la voiture, et son père lui offrit un sourire vague.

« Papa …

—Ma chérie ? »

Il fallait que ça sorte d'un coup. Que sa voix ne tremble pas. Ou elle ne dirait rien. La voiture avançait doucement. Son cœur battait fort, une nausée lui tenait les entrailles et bloquait ses épaules en une position inconfortable.

« Je suis lesbienne. »

La voiture percuta un panneau, pas assez fort pour ne serait-ce que blesser légèrement ses passagers, mais suffisamment pour que Naminé aie l'impression d'être morte. D'avoir tué. Son père reprit la route, sans prêter attention aux klaxons derrière. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, et, agrippées au volant, ses phalanges blanchissaient. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

« On va s'en remettre, pas vrai ? »

On aurait dit la phrase d'un cancéreux en phase terminale. Un espoir inventé de toute pièce.

Elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas préféré qu'il crie. Elle songea à s'excuser, puis se reprit. Elle n'avait rien à excuser, rien, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. La route défilait à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Son père se gara fébrilement. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle monta dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Du rez-de-chaussée, un sanglot lui parvint. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal … pas vrai ?

.

Kairi jura. Elle ne la faisait pas souvent, en temps normal, mais il fallait avouer que le contact quotidien de Cid aboutissait forcément à l'adoption d'un langage châtier. Elle quitta son bleu de travail et renfila sa robe noire, et contracta son périnée. Elle descendit les escaliers à la hâte, et retrouva Cid, examinant minutieusement l'intérieur d'un scooter.

« Le vieux ! J'ai besoin de sortir, je reviens d'ici une demi-heure.

—Attends ! Pas si vite, j'ai encore besoin de toi !

—Tu te débrouilleras bien sans moi. J'ai une urgence.

—Et je peux savoir où tu vas ?

—À la pharmacie.

—Tu as mal quelque part ? T'as regardé dans la salle de bains ?

—Je doute que t'aies des serviettes hygiéniques en stock. »

Sur ce, elle sortit, laissant derrière elle un Cid embarrassé. Il se demanda s'il devrait mettre ça dans sa liste des courses, à présent qu'une jeune fille habitait chez lui. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Il le nota tout de même dans un coin de sa tête.

.

Au bout du téléphone, Aerith explosa de rire. Au final, Cid l'avait appelée pour lui demander conseil. En deux phrases à peine, elle le rassura. Pour les courses, il verrait avec Kairi, et non, les règles ne nécessitaient pas qu'ils aient une longue conversation sur la sexualité. Cid grommela un merci déformé par la fierté et raccrocha.

.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller voir un psy ? »

Il avala une bouchée de purée – que sa fille avait préparée – avec une nonchalance si mal feinte qu'elle ne laissait aucun doute quant à son angoisse. Naminé baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Il ne pensait pas à mal, elle le savait, et c'était normal qu'il lui propose ça après la Perte, mais ça lui fit mal tout de même. L'annonce de plus tôt avait dû lui faire un déclic, elle pensa, ça ne pouvait pas ne pas être lié. Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'elle était folle ? Qu'elle était complètement paumée ? C'était peut-être vrai, oui, elle était un peu perdue. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un psy.

Elle avait besoin d'un père.

Mais son père ne le savait pas. Alors elle dit juste :

« Oui. »

.

La serviette hygiénique enfin collée à sa culotte, Kairi sortit à nouveau, profitant de l'embarras de Cid et de la fermeture de la boutique pour sortir faire un tour. Depuis qu'elle était là, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de visiter, outre la sortie au jardin botanique, et était encore avide de paysages, de quartiers et de rencontres. Elle savait, bien entendu, qu'elle ne pourrait pas tout voir en si peu de temps, et qu'elle était à peine restée quinze jours ici, mais la raison n'influait en rien sur ses humeurs.

Et elle voulait tout avoir devant les yeux, là, maintenant. Le temps était à la fois infiniment lent et pressé.

Elle marcha sur les quais de Garonne, souriant aux gens qu'elle croisait. Parfois, on l'ignorait, d'autres, on lui souriait en retour et elle se sentait pleine d'énergie. Si la vie pouvait toujours être aussi simple, ce serait bien agréable.

.

Glissant à peine un mot à Naminé, Alan partit tôt le matin. Le soleil n'était pas encore haut dans le ciel, alors elle se laissa respirer encore un peu. La veille, elle s'était endormie en quelques secondes à peine, la fatigue des derniers jours retombant subitement sur son corps malmené.

Elle s'était levée tôt, et avait évité avec soin son père, qui le lui rendait bien. Et dire qu'elle croyait que ces derniers jours, leur relation s'était améliorée, qu'ils se remettaient déjà bien. Elle avait tout foutu en l'air. En une phrase. C'est fou, le langage.

L'alarme de son téléphone lui rappela qu'elle devait partir dans dix minutes. Mais elle ne voulait pas aller au lycée. Elle fixa d'un air bête la tasse de café vide. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle resta ainsi des heures. Elle n'alla pas en cours.

.

« Bonjour. »

Alan passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les fines mèches s'emmêlant sous ses doigts. De loin, cachée par la silhouette d'une moto, Kairi observa Cid approcher cet homme inconnu.

« Je peux vous aider ?

—Voilà, j'ai eu un léger accident, et ma voiture aurait besoin de réparations.

—Bien entendu. Quand pouvez-vous me l'amener ? »

C'était étrange d'entendre le mécano parler sans jurer, vouvoyer quelqu'un. C'était sûrement cela, être un adulte, savoir discerner les choses, agir en fonction de la situation.

« Euh, en fait, elle est garée juste à côté, si vous voulez …

—Oui, amenez-la moi, je vais voir ce qu'i faire. »

L'inconnu acquiesça, et des cheveux quasi-transparents retombèrent sur son visage. Kairi lui trouvait un charme ravagé. Une agitation dans ses yeux rappelait une démence légère, et la sorcière constata l'effet du malheur chez les gens. Elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, cet homme était malheureux, et elle était certaine que Cid s'en était aperçu lui aussi.

Alan se retira et revint quelques minutes à peine plus tard, et gara sa voiture dans le grand espace vide du garage. Cid l'observa sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre dommage qu'à la carrosserie.

« Écoutez, j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment, mais si je confie votre voiture à mon apprentie, vous l'aurez d'ici la fin de semaine au plus tard.

—Et vous êtes sûr que …

—Ah ça oui ! Avec ma fille, votre voiture est entre de bonnes mains ! »

Kairi savait que l'appellation « ma fille » ne dénotait aucune filiation, et était simplement le pendant féminin de « mon p'tit gars » ou ce genre de choses. Néanmoins, la fierté dans le voix de Cid lui réchauffa le cœur. Savoir qu'il lui faisait confiance, après si peu de temps passé ensemble.

L'homme, gêné, acquiesça, et partit sans demander son reste. Cid voulut le rattraper pour lui demander un numéro où il pourrait le joindre, mais Alan s'était déjà enfui avec une lenteur volatile qui faisait songer qu'il n'existait pas tout à fait.

Cid se frotta l'arrière du crâne, et appela Kairi, pour qu'elle vienne voir la voiture. En voyant l'impact en plein milieu du pare-choc, la jeune fille se demanda s'il était soûl au volant, et, pensant au personnage, ne trouva pas ça surprenant.

.

Quand, après avoir reçu un appel du lycée, Alan rentra au pas de course chez lui, il fut surpris de trouver sa fille dans l'exacte position où il l'avait laissée. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle aie fait une fugue, plus. Pas à ça.

Naminé avait les yeux vagues et ternes, éteints. On n'aurait pas dit sa fille, pensa-t-il, et il comprit qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Qu'il la comprenait de moins en moins.

D'abord, il y avait eu sa passion pour l'art. Pour Alan, qui n'avait guère connu que des études scientifiques, et pour qui la simple idée d'aller voir des expositions d'art moderne paraissait étrange, ç'avait été difficile à avaler. Il ne la blâmait pas, loin de là, et aurait tout fait pour l'encourager dans cette voie, même, il était heureux de la voir s'épanouir dans un domaine – et peu lui importait lequel. Simplement, il ne saisissait pas. Ni cet intérêt, ni ce qui pouvait bien être exprimé dans les dessins ou tableaux de sa fille.

Puis, comme si Naminé avait cherché à s'éloigner encore de lui, elle s'était mise à lire, beaucoup. Il la voyait construire un monde indépendant de celui dans lequel lui vivait, lire plus en deux ans que lui en toute une vie, pleurer sur des émotions fictives ou s'emporter sur des univers fantaisistes. Il savait que la lecture était une bonne chose, que l'on pouvait apprendre beaucoup dans les livres, qu'il s'agisse de véritable connaissances ou des leçons de vie. Mais c'était sa raison. Parce que lui, personnellement, n'avait jamais été touché par un livre, à l'intérieur. Cela restait une dimension bien séparée de la sienne, qui ne l'atteignait pas vraiment.

Mais qui atteignait sa fille.

Il avait fait des efforts, pourtant, il s'était remis à lire, d'un peu tout, mais même les romans de gare ne trouvaient pas grâce à ses yeux et il s'ennuyait, ne brûlait jamais de connaître la suite ou la fin de telle histoire. Le monde de papier ne l'intéressait pas.

Ensuite, était venue la relation entre Naminé et sa mère, et la famille de sa mère. Alan se demandait parfois si c'était d sa faute, s'il n'avait pas été assez présent, s'il n'avait pas fait assez d'efforts. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'en avoir fait beaucoup. Mais contrairement à sa femme, il n'avait pas d'histoire à raconter, pas d'héritage à transmettre, rien. La mère de Naminé, en son temps, aimait beaucoup tous les arts. La littérature, le théâtre, le cinéma, la peinture, la photographie … Alan se dit qu'il avait une fille et une femme fantastiques. Et qu'entre elles deux, il n'avait pas vraiment sa place, avec sa banalité assommante. Il aurait dû mourir, lui, à la place de sa femme.

Parce qu'il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il s'était mis à la place de Naminé, mille fois, il avait essayé, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Lui, il aurait saccagé sa chambre, il se serait battu avec ses camarades de classe, il aurait fumé de plus en plus, il se serait perdu dans la drogue, il aurait braillé, il aurait fugué. Mais Naminé était là, toujours, absolument sage. Elle se murait dans un silence au-delà de son entendement, accomplissait avec bravoure toutes les tâches dont sa mère avait eu la charge jusqu'ici, et, quand tout semblait aller mieux, quand il croyait qu'ils allaient réussir à se réparer, tous les deux, ensemble, elle lui confiait son homosexualité. Ça non plus, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait même pas s'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre.

Et puis elle séchait une journée de cours.

Pas, comme les jeunes de son âge, pour aller fumer des pets ou faire la fête. Pour rien, pour rester des heures à regarder une tasse de café.

Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Qui pète la forme durant un deuil, de toute manière ? Il ne comprenait juste pas comment il pouvait l'aider. Il était aussi perdu qu'elle. Il était entré et elle n'avait même pas bougé. Pas un geste, sa respiration toujours aussi régulière. Avait-elle-même remarqué sa présence ?

« Tu n'es pas allée en cours ? »

Naminé ne bougea pas d'un iota, et il comprit qu'elle savait déjà qu'il était là. Au bout d'un infini de temps désagréable au possible, elle eut un rire amer.

« J'ai l'air d'être au lycée ? »

Elle avait le ton dur, et aussitôt, releva la tête, le regard peiné. Elle ne voulait pas être comme ça, il le sentait. C'était encore pire. Ce n'était pas qu'elle déversait sa colère sur lui, non. C'était autre chose, une douleur si insidieuse et ignoble qu'elle ne maîtrisait même plus tout à fait sa conduite. Il y avait des excuses dans son regard et bien sûr qu'il lui pardonnait. Ce n'était pas ça le problème.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il avait pris sa voix la plus douce, son ton le plus lent.

« Je n'avais pas envie. »

Simplement, purement. Sa voix avait des accents lointains d'ennui profond. De dépression. Il resta sans rien faire un moment, puis, comprenant qu'elle ne parlerait pas, lança sur la chaîne Hi-fi un CD de _Debout sur le zinc_ qu'il savait qu'elle appréciait. Il fit chauffer du lait dans une casserole, et Naminé ne faisait toujours rien. Elle le sentit y mêler du chocolat en poudre, du sucre et de la cannelle, sans bouger. Elle le sentit en fiche la moitié par terre, en servant une tasse. Elle l'entendit jurer et essuyer, puis, finalement, poser la tasse en face d'elle, avec deux marshmallows blancs et une paille.

Elle eut un sourire tendre. Elle adorait les pailles.

.

« Dis, le gars de la voiture … on peut rien faire pour lui ?

—Comment ça ?

—Il avait l'air triste. »

Elle aurait plutôt dit « désespéré » ou « dépressif », mais, après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas. Cid soupira.

« Tu sais, y a pas mal de gens qui viennent me voir, avec leur histoire, leurs chagrins plein l'dos. Mais j'peux rien pour eux. J'suis pas un psy. Mon taf' c'est de réparer leur bagnole, c'est tout.

—Tu en vois souvent ?

—Des gens ? Bah ouais, plutôt, c'est –

—Des gens qu'ont l'air aussi malheureux. Parce que moi, c'est la première fois.

—Gamine …

—Je sais que c'est futile et stupide mais tout de même … Quand il viendra récupérer sa caisse, laisse-moi m'occuper de lui.

—Tu comptes faire quoi ?

—Lui sourire. Ma mère dit que c'est déjà beaucoup, de sourire à quelqu'un. »

Ricanant un peu, attendri, Cid lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il en était sûr, cette gamine deviendrait un jour une personne exceptionnelle.

.

Que l'on soit clairs entre nous, j'aime Cid. Passionnément. C'est pourquoi je voulais le placer dans cette histoire, et qu'il aie une relation privilégiée avec Kairi.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster avant l'année prochaine … en tout cas, Joyeux Noël à tous !


	8. Ch5 Travail d'équipe

Hey !

Merci à ceux qui sont encore là, ça me fait tellement plaisir quand je regarde les statistiques et que je vois que des gens lisent cette histoire !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas !

Comme d'habitude, les choses avancent lentement, mais j'aime bien ce petit rythme du quotidien. Mais bon, il se passe quand même des trucs.

 **Un an**

 **Chapitre 5 : Travail d'équipe**

.

La porte claqua, et elle se demanda où allait son père. Le lendemain de l'Étrange Journée, elle était retournée en cours, mais ses journées n'avaient pas vraiment différé de la première. Elle était restée assise – en classe plutôt que chez elle – à fixer un objet quelconque – une trousse plutôt qu'une tasse – et était restée dans ses pensées. C'était la première vraie semaine de cours, celle où tout le monde est plein de motivation et de bonnes résolutions mais elle, n'avait rien suivi. Ses professeurs et l'administration l'avaient laissée tranquille, ayant été mis au courant pour sa mère. Elle aurait bien voulu être sermonnée si ça lui avait évité ces regards compatissants.

Les autres élèves ne lui avaient pas vraiment parlé, pas même en cours d'arts plastiques où tout le monde discutait joyeusement. Elle devait être triste à faire peur.

Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui.

Rien, sûrement.

.

Alan entra dans le garage, et Kairi se précipita à sa rencontre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous venez récupérer votre voiture ? »

Il branla du chef, lui rendant un sourire pâle.

« Vous êtes la fameuse apprentie ?

—En effet.

—Vous faites jeune …

—Je _suis_ jeune, à vrai dire. J'ai treize ans.

—Oh, je vois. Vous allez prendre la suite de votre père ? »

Elle rit franchement, et en sentant l'inconnu se détendre, elle sourit plus fort encore.

« Cid n'est pas mon père, il m'héberge seulement. Je suis une sorcière en apprentissage.

—Alors pourquoi travailler dans un garage ?

—Pour vivre, voyons, parce qu'il faut bien ! Et c'est assez amusant, à vrai dire, Cid m'a appris beaucoup de choses depuis que je suis là. En réalité, je suis potionniste, enfin, future potionniste.

—Quel genre de potions faites vous ?

—Des potions en tous genres, pour les courbatures, le mal de tête, pour la mémoire. C'est un peu le même principe que les médicaments, en fait, mais l'effet est plus rapide et plus fort, en général.

—Et vous en vendez ?

—J'aimerais bien, mais il me faudrait un local commercial ou quelque chose du genre, ce que je n'ai absolument pas.

—Vous avez pensé à un site internet ? »

Elle rit encore.

« Je sais à peine me servir d'un ordinateur correctement, alors créer un site …

—Je pourrais vous aider, si vous voulez, je travaille dans l'informatique.

—Ce serait volontiers ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier … »

Il réfléchit un instant, posant un doigt sur son menton.

« Hm … Vous vous y connaissez, en psychologie féminine ? »

.

Après avoir prévenu Cid qu'elle partait – sûrement pour un bout de temps – elle avait sorti la voiture d'Alan – non, elle n'avait pas l'âge de conduire, mais la marche arrière était tout ce qu'elle connaissait alors elle le faisait bien – et ils étaient retournés, ensemble, chez lui.

Elle aurait dû se méfier, sûrement, parce qu'un homme d'âge mûr qui propose d'aller chez lui à une jeune fille n'est pas forcément net, mais son air brisé lui ôtait tout doute. Elle n'avait pas envie de refuser de l'aider. Dans la voiture, il lui avait narré, la voix faible et le ton faussement neutre, les derniers évènements. En gros, le deal, c'était qu'il l'aide à créer un site internet en échange de conseils vis-à-vis de sa fille. Elle avait accepté derechef, quoiqu'elle ne sache pas si elle était à même ou non de fournir des conseils. Dès qu'il fut garé, il pénétra dans une maison à l'air neuf, aux murs profondément blancs. Entre la rue et la porte d'entrée, un petit jardinet fleuri s'épanouissait. Il entra.

« Naminé ? »

Le silence retentit, percé finalement par le parquet grinçant des escaliers. Petit à petit, une silhouette bien connue se dessina. La jeune fille qu'elle avait croisé à deux reprises. Kairi sourit, heureuse de pouvoir mettre enfin un nom sur ce visage. Naminé, elle, semblait surprise de la voir là. Que faisait Kairi chez elle ? Et comment avait-elle rencontré son père ?

« Naminé, je te présente Kairi, sorcière de son état. Je vais l'aider à créer un site. Kairi, voici ma fille, Naminé. »

Naminé hocha doucement la tête, et Kairi se dit qu'en réalité, toute la famille était un peu brisée. C'était compréhensible.

« Enchantée ! »

La voix de la rousse était toujours aussi chaude, pensa Naminé, et elle résonnait dans la maison comme un poêle acheté en hiver. Elle sourit joyeusement, et Alan crut halluciner. Il avait oublié que sa fille pouvait sourire comme ça. Avec tant de naturel et de sincérité.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire, Kairi ? »

L'adolescente grimaça au vouvoiement. Au cours du trajet en voiture il avait été décidé, avec Alan, que le « tu » était de mise.

« Je t'en prie, tutoie-moi. On a à peu près le même âge, non ? »

Bien entendu, Kairi savait déjà que Naminé aurait quinze ans le deux décembre, mais cette dernière n'avait pas besoin de savoir que son père avait parlé d'elle.

« Sûrement. Tu as treize ans, c'est ça ? J'en ai quatorze. Donc ?

—Si tu as du thé …

—Bien sûr. »

Kairi fut stupéfaite de la voir se conduire comme une adulte. Comme sa mère l'aurait fait, sûrement. En vérité, Naminé ne voulait pas vraiment, dans l'instant, remplacer sa mère, mais plutôt trouver un prétexte pour rester encore un peu en compagnie de Kairi. Elle avait envie de la dessiner. L'esquisse de l'autre fois n'était restée qu'une esquisse, et c'était profondément frustrant. Posant la tasse à côté de l'ordinateur portable de son père, elle le questionna du regard. Il lui fit savoir d'un léger mouvement de tête qu'il ne voulait rien, et elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire ou faire pour justifier sa présence ici. Une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Pour le site, je veux dire. Je dessine pas mal, et je fais du dessin informatisé aussi, je peux m'occuper de la mise en page, des couleurs … ce genre de choses.

—Vraiment ? »

Kairi la regardait, l'air sincèrement intéressé, les yeux un peu brillants. Naminé avait eu raison les premières fois qu'elle l'avait vue, cette fille était sublime. La blonde avait toujours cru que le bleu et le rouge s'accordaient mal, mais l'intensité du bleu roi des yeux de Kairi, tirant sur le violet, s'accordait parfaitement au flamboiement des mèches rouges. Étonnant.

« Tu fais quoi, comme style de dessins ? »

Levant un doigt pour lui intimer d'attendre, Naminé monta les escaliers à pas rapides, et revint tout aussi vite, un carnet de dessins en main. Elle le tendit à Kairi, qui le saisit doucement, comme s'il s'était agi d'une sorte de relique sacrée. Elle sentait que ça devait être incroyablement important, pour un artiste, les originaux, et se sentait honorée que la blonde lui tende les siens sans hésitation.

Elle l'ouvrit, et ne comprit pas grand-chose. Il y avait des dessins réalistes incroyablement matures dans le trait, ce qui étonna Kairi. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il y avait des portraits d'une femme, plusieurs, et un quelque chose dans la manière dont les couleurs étaient disposées lui firent supposer qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Naminé. Kairi tourna les pages, découvrant des pages mélangeant couleurs et techniques dans une abstraction qui dégageait un quelque chose de chaud et d'insaisissable. De flou. Elle aurait voulu continuer à regarder les œuvres une par une, prendre son temps, mais, ne voulant pas abuser, elle se contenta de faire défiler rapidement les pages, s'arrêtant de temps en temps, essayant d se concentrer sur ce qui l'intéressait pour son site, à savoir : le sens des couleurs et de l'espace. Du peu qu'elle voyait, Kairi était certaine que ceci, Naminé l'avait déjà acquis.

« C'est sublime. Tu auras du temps, pour le site ?

—Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas grand-chose en dehors des cours.

—Génial !

—Mais je voudrais quelque chose. En échange. »

Kairi fronça les sourcils, curieuse.

« Je n'ai plus de modèle de dessin. »

La phrase sembla étrangler un peu la gorge de Naminé, et Kairi sut qu'elle avait vu juste quant au sujet des portraits. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

« Pose pour moi. »

Kairi écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'était pas spécifiquement belle, sans pour autant être laide, et se trouvait un physique plutôt banal.

« S'il-te-plaît. »

Naminé paraissait le désirer véritablement, alors Kairi accepta, à moitié en se souvenant de l'accord conclu avec Alan. Et puis ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

Satisfaite, Naminé resta avec eux le temps que dura leur mini-réunion, durant laquelle Alan expliqua laborieusement les bases du langage HTML à Kairi, qui l'écoutait, sidérée, allant jusqu'à emprunter du papier pour prendre des notes. Elle était restée déjeuner, aidant Naminé pour la cuisine avec une joie non-dissimulée et, quand était venu le soir et son obscurité douce, elle avait quitté la demeure sur un dernier au revoir et une promesse de se retrouver, bientôt.

« Ça s'est bien passé, ta journée ?

—Super. Alan, le déprimé, il va m'aider à créer un site web. Pour mes potions.

—Alors quand tu dis que tu as envie d'aider quelqu'un ça signifie que tu vas l'exploiter ? Bah ça promet !

—T'es con. Non, en échange, il m'a demandé de le conseiller avec sa fille. En fait, sa femme est morte y a pas un mois. »

Cid quitta son air narquois pour prendre un air plus sérieux. L'oxygène s'alourdit.

« Tu es consciente de ce dans quoi tu t'engages ? »

Kairi fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'était engagée à rien, c'était juste un échange de bons procédés, et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, ils arrêteraient. C'était aussi simple.

« Tu lui as promis quelque chose, Kairi. Cet homme est perdu, et là, i' s'repose sur toi. T'as peut-être l'impression qu'tu peux refuser, à présent, mais ça va lui faire mal, et plus tu attends, plus tu lui feras mal. Te goure pas, j'dis pas qu'tu devrais pas l'aider ce gars, mais fais gaffe, gamine. Un deuil, c'est putain de lourd. »

Il avait l'air de parler en connaissance de cause, alors elle acquiesça. Même si elle pensait qu'il avait tort. On ne peut pas être d'accord sur tout, pas vrai ?

.

Le dimanche, il flottait encore dans la maison un peu de l'aura de Kairi. Naminé se réveilla tôt, assez tôt pour voir le lever de soleil. Mince, elle voudrait s'acheter un appareil photo. Au silence ambiant, elle devina que son père n'était pas debout, et se dit qu'elle préparerait un petit-déjeuner.

Son père ne lui avait pas parlé de sa sexualité, et elle comprenait qu'il soit mal à l'aise avec cette idée, elle-même ayant mis un certain à l'admettre. Sans sa mère, elle se demandait si elle aurait pu. Alors elle devait être là pour son père, lui montrer que ça ne changeait rien. Qu'elle était toujours sa fille, la même, un peu brisée pour l'instant, tout pareil. Un peu pleine de bonnes intentions et d'amour et d'émotions adolescentes.

Avisant de l'heure, elle estima qu'elle avait du temps et, avant de faire cuire les œufs, décida de commencer à réfléchir au design du site web de _Kairi_. Comme cette fille était belle. Dedans. Tout d'abord, elle devait se renseigner. Elle fit quelques recherches de base, se disant qu'elle demanderait des informations supplémentaires à son père. Elle était réellement contente : elle avait un sujet de conversation, tout neuf, avec lui, qui les touchait autant l'un que l'autre. Le graphisme … pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle eut un petit rire doux-amer. Parce qu'avant, sa mère faisait le lien.

.

Dès le réveil, Kairi vérifia ses messages. Il était déjà tard, et, peut-être, Alan avait voulu entrer en contact avec elle. Elle constata avec soulagement que ce n'était pas le cas. Aqua lui donna un coup de tête dans le menton, quémandant les caresses, et, la fenêtre ouverte sur le soleil encore un peu froid, blottie dans ses couvertures, Kairi se dit que cette matinée était une des plus belles de sa vie.

.

Comme Alan lui avait suggéré, Kairi avait fait un plan de son site, comment elle comptait organiser les choses, et elle avait opté pour quelque chose de plutôt simple. Quelque chose qu'elle comprendrait potentiellement. Son téléphone vibra, et, voyant un message d'un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle se dit qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'Alan.

 _La lumière est belle, en ce moment. Je voudrais bien te dessiner. Tu es libre cet après-midi ?_

 _Naminé._

Kairi sourit sans même le vouloir. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Naminé pouvait bien lui trouver physiquement, mais cela lui faisait plaisir. Elle répondit aussitôt.

 _Bien sûr, tu veux qu'on se retrouve où ? À quelle heure ?_

Dans l'attente de l'autre message, elle fit une rapide toilette grâce au petit robinet collé à son mur, et enfila sa robe noire. Quand son téléphone vibra, elle sauta dessus, le cœur battant sans aucune raison.

 _14 heures, place Amédée Larrieu ?_

Kairi accepta vite, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore plusieurs heures avant le rendez-vous, comme un infini de temps devant elle. Elle décida de faire un tour au garage, où Cid s'activait encore sur un quelconque moteur. Elle rit en le voyant se cogner la tête.

« Plutôt que de te bâfrer comme une baleine, file-moi de l'huile. »

Elle sourit et lui tendit le premier récipient.

« Je vais voir Naminé, cet après-m'.

—La gosse sans mère ?

—L'appelle pas comme ça.

—Quoi, elle a une mère ?

—Ouais, elle a une mère morte, mais elle a une mère. »

Surpris par le ton dur de Kairi, Cid s'extirpa du dessous de la voiture et lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne devait pas être si amère, mais elle ne pouvait pas bloquer au fond d'elle cette voix qui lui soufflait cruellement « _Toi, tu n'as pas de père._ ». Passant la fin de la matinée à travailler et se disputer gentiment avec son pseudo-patron, elle s'étonna de voir le temps passer si vite. Mais elle était toujours aussi impatiente. Elle profita du temps où Cid prépara le repas pour prévoir son itinéraire et le temps qu'il lui rendrait, ne désirant pas plus que cela être en retard. Elle se demanda si c'était normal, d'avoir autant hâte.

.

Elle avait mal au cou. Et aux fesses. Ça faisait bien une demi-heure qu'elle était assise dans cette position sans bouger, assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine, une jambe ramenée sous elle et la tête tournée vers la droite. Elle sentait sur tout son corps la brûlure du regard de Naminé, floue et précise en même temps. Les yeux clairs passaient sans scrupule de ses poignets au bout de ses doigts, cherchant sous le drapé ample l'exacte courbe de ses seins, captant la ligne de ses jambes.

Kairi n'avait jamais pensé qu'être simplement regardée puisse être si sensuel. En fait, elle n'avait jamais réellement songé à la sensualité dans la vie réelle. Il y avait les fantasmes, la masturbation, mais rien de si … _concret_. Et elle se sentait un peu bizarre, de trouver le regard de Naminé plus concret sensuellement que ses doigts courant la corolle de son sexe. D'autant que Naminé ne le sentait sûrement pas. Sentant ses joues chauffer, Kairi espéra que Naminé mettrait cela sur le compte de la chaleur.

Naminé n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'aurait pas dû demander à Kairi de prendre cette pose, ou même, elle n'aurait pas dû demander à Kairi de poser pour elle.

La blonde peinait à se concentrer pleinement sur son dessin. Elle avait mis une demi-heure à faire une esquisse, qui, en temps normal, lui aurait pris un quart d'heure à peine. Mais elle sentait ses traits meilleurs, ou plutôt, plus proches du sujet, du ressenti. Quand elle dessinait sa mère, il y avait la tendresse et l'habitude dans le mouvement du crayon sur le papier, dans la texture des pastels secs. Ici, chaque ligne se courbait, rien n'était droit, l'inconnu lui vrillait les yeux. Il y avait la découverte, l'envie de découvrir. L'adolescence. Elle ne devrait pas fixer si intensément une fille qui avait presque deux ans de moins qu'elle. Mais sa beauté la frappait, et quand elle surprit un rougissement léger sur les joues de Kairi, elle grava cette image dans sa tête par-dessus toutes les autres, et regretta de n'avoir pris que ses crayons noirs et gris.

L'ambiance étrange perdura, et quand le crayonné fut achevé, près de deux heures avaient déjà passé. Kairi s'étira longuement et la blonde songea plus sérieusement encore à l'acquisition d'un appareil photo. Elle voudrait bien capturer des instants, aussi, plus infimes. Comme l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, elles se saluèrent, et si tout semblait naturel, à l'intérieur, un tressautement du cœur accompagna des deux côtés la bise aux allures innocentes qu'elles échangèrent. Kairi fit promettre à son aînée de la prévenir, dès que le portrait serait achevé, comme elle avait refusé de le lui montrer pour l'instant et elles se quittèrent sur ces mots.

.

« Cid ?

—Ouais ?

—À quel âge t'es su que t'était bi ? »

Cid se cogna le crâne, jura. Merde alors. Il savait pas quoi répondre. Soupirant, Kairi quitta le garage, l'abandonnant à son travail, le laissant en plan avec ses interrogations. Au moins, ça lui laissait le temps de demander des conseils à la fleuriste.

.

Bon voilà, les personnages sont enfin réunis, les relations peuvent avancer de ce côté !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

またねえ !


	9. Ch6 Amitiés

Yo !

Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je me souviens, quand je l'ai écrit, il faisait encore pas trop froid, mais mes doigts commençaient à geler quand j'écrivais la fenêtre ouverte.

Bonne lecture !

 **Un an**

 **Chapitre 6 : Amitiés**

« Excuse-moi, tu aurais une gomme ? »

Sans un mot, Naminé acquiesça et tendit sa gomme à son voisin de table. Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix. En fait, contrairement à la quasi-totalité des élèves de la classe, Naminé et ce … Kenzo ? Enzo ? ce garçon, dirons-nous, ne discutaient que fort peu. De là, ils s'étaient naturellement retrouvé tous deux au fond de la classe, dans un silence complet. Comme une promesse tacite, un quelque chose que l'on n'a pas le besoin de nommer.

Si Naminé se posait la question, elle se dirait sûrement qu'elle s'entendait bien avec le garçon froid à sa droite, quoiqu'ils n'aient jamais rien échangé depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Le garçon, visiblement, semblait vouloir briser cette Entente du Silence, puisqu'il lança, sur son ton calme et posé.

« Il est sympa, ton dessin. »

En désignant d'un très léger geste de menton la feuille sous Naminé. La blonde rougit doucement, replaçant par réflexe une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, déjà, ton nom ? »

Elle aurait pu le remercier du compliment, certainement, mais cela lui avait paru absolument inutile, notant que la reconnaissance n'était pas bien compliquée à lire sur son visage. Et puis il était plus pertinent de lui demander son nom maintenant qu'après une longue conversation.

« Ienzo. »

Elle opina du chef.

« Naminé. »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il baissa les yeux vers son cahier, et continua à prendre en notes le cours. Rien n'avait changé dans son visage, pourtant, Naminé avait l'impression qu'il souriait.

.

« Papa, café ? »

L'homme sourit en s'allumant une cigarette, hochant la tête. Naminé était heureuse. Depuis quelques temps, Alan semblait aller mieux. C'était Kairi, se disait-elle, qui ramenait la lumière. Cette dernière se releva difficilement, les yeux embués de sommeil. Il était tôt, bien trop tôt pour qu'elle ne se lève réellement. Elle regarda son téléphone, remarquant nombre de messages de la part de Cid, et un appel manqué. Elle jura, elle avait absolument oublié de le prévenir qu'elle ne rentrait pas.

« Kairi, tu prendras un thé ?

—Euhm … Je veux bien un café, s'il-te-plaît. »

Naminé lui sourit chaleureusement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre de même. Ah, c'était une douce image au réveil que le visage souriant de la blonde. Elle pourrait presque s'y habituer. Son amie lui tendit une tasse brûlante, et elle composa le numéro de Cid d'une main, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas de soucis. À la troisième sonnerie, la voix familière et grognon lui répondit.

« Ouais ?

—Cid ? Je te réveille ?

—Kairi ? Vindiou t'étais où hier ? T'sais pas que j'm'inquiète, moi ?

—Je suis désolée. J'étais chez Alan et Naminé, pour le site et … comme on est restés travailler tard, je me suis effondrée sur le canapé.

—Ouais, j'm'en doutais un peu à vrai dire. Mais c'est pas une raison pour pas prév'nir. Ah, les gosses, j'vous jure. Bon, tu rentres quand ?

—Vers huit ou neuf heures, je pense.

—Huit ou – bordel, ça va pas de réveiller les honnêtes gens si tôt ! T'as tes clés ?

—Ouais.

—Cool.

—Allez, recouche-toi, le vieux, ta carcasse a besoin de se préparer à la mort.

—J't'emmerde.

—J't'aime aussi. »

Et elle raccrocha. Elle se doutait bien que, de son côté, Cid devait grogner un quelque chose sur son insolence croissante de gamine même pas pubère, et cela la fit rire. Naminé la regarda avec une interrogation dans le regard.

« C'est bon, j'ai un peu de temps avant de rentrer. Je peux emprunter la douche ?

—Je vais te préparer des serviettes. »

Kairi acquiesça, reconnaissante. Elle avait du mal à imaginer que la blonde avait à peine deux ans de plus qu'elle. Elle semblait si mature, si responsable. C'était pour ce genre de rencontres qu'elle se devait d'entreprendre son voyage. Pour se remettre en question, sortir de sa bulle de confort.

.

Kairi souffla sur la buée de son café en entendant les escaliers grincer. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se dessina alors la forme de Cid, dont on ne savait dire s'il faisait infiniment vieux ou infiniment jeune.

En effet, ses traits étaient fatigués, alourdis, et ses rides se creusaient petit à petit, cependant sa barbe de trois jours, sa démarche hésitante et sa manière de se frotter les yeux rappelaient plus le jeune adulte en pleine gueule de bois.

« Bien dormi ? Je – »

D'un geste de la main, Cid fit taire Kairi, et, comme s'il ne savait plus que faire de cette main la posa sur son crâne. La jeune fille lui tendit une tasse de café. Il but une gorgée avec mille précautions – desfois qu'il se rende compte au dernier moment qu'il s'agissait de l'eau des plantes (et non, il n'était pas en état de se souvenir qu'il n'avait _pas_ de plantes) – et alluma une cigarette.

« C'est bon. Tu baragouinais quoi ?

—Désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

—La prochaine fois, préviens.

—Ouais.

—Sinon ?

—On lancera le site mercredi soir. J'ai fait des petits prospectus à mettre dans les boîtes aux lettres et j'ai mis une annonce sur le panneau d'affichage. Tu pourrais mettre un truc sur ta devanture ? Genre « Ici, potions en tous genre » ou un truc comme ça.

—Ça marche. D'ailleurs, t'aurais pas un truc pour les réveils difficiles ?

—Désolée, vieux schnock, mais à ton âge, y a plus que le café.

—Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis, gamine, c'est moi qui te nourris. »

Elle rit un peu, et prit une bouchée de pain beurré. Bientôt, elle aurait sa propre source de revenus.

« Te pose pas là-dessus, ça va changer, dans cette maison ! »

Cid grogna un quelque chose inintelligible et quitta la cuisine, tasse toujours en main. Sûrement avait-il un espoir quant à la capacité à réveiller de l'eau chaude.

.

Fronçant les sourcils, Kairi referma le livre dans ses mains. Sûrement, pensa-t-elle, elle n'avait pas tout à fait le niveau de maturité nécessaire pour supporter pleinement cette lecture. Et elle se demanda comment Naminé, elle, avait pu lire ça sans se sentir … dérangée.

Le style était descriptif, avec un on-ne-sait-quoi de glauque et de morbide. Elle avait eu du mal, jusqu'ici, à imaginer, à appréhender, mais voilà qu'à peine elle se plongeait dans la lecture survenait la mort de la Mère, qui sonnait comme un coup de cisaille mitrailleuse, juste derrière ses oreilles. Elle se doutait bien que c'était cela qui amorçait le récit, le début de tout mais … C'était trop, peut-être, pour son cœur. Peut-être parce qu'elle-même ne le supporterait pas, ou bien parce que Naminé avait dû, elle le savait, endurer cette Perte et ce livre. Ou, juste le simple effet de la fiction. Enfin. S'accordant un laps de temps indéfini pour se remettre de ses émotions, elle reposa le livre à ses côtés. Naminé avait au moins la chance d'avoir un père formidable, qui la soutiendrait difficilement mais sûrement. Elle avait confiance en ce qu'ils se remettraient de cette histoire.

« Aqua ? »

Assise sur une poutre suspendue, la chatte sauta sur ses pattes pour rejoindre le plancher. Kairi lui avait toujours trouvé une grâce sans pareille.

« Dis-moi … Comment … comment tu as vécu la mort de ta mère ? »

La chatte pencha la tête sur le côté. Sa sorcière avait été là, pourtant.

« C'est que … Tu n'en as jamais rien dit. En fait, tu m'as toujours conseillée mais tu ne me parles jamais de toi.

—Voyons, Kairi. Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je m'y attendais. Tu dois déjà savoir ça, non ? Quand un chat sent qu'il va mourir, il se cache pour être en paix. Ma mère, au contraire, est restée avec Licinia, toi et moi jusqu'au bout, mais elle savait déjà. Par conséquent, moi aussi, alors …

—Mais même ! Je veux dire …

—Je comprends ce que tu veux dire et si c'est ta question, oui, bien sûr que j'ai eu de la peine. Simplement, on ne gère pas nos morts comme les humains. J'étais bien plus consciente qu'un humain du cycle de la vie, c'était gravé dans mes gênes. Par exemple, je sais que je mourrai avant toi.

—C'est triste, ce que tu dis.

—Pas forcément. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. La mort peut changer quelqu'un, mais c'est rarement le cas. On est blessé, mais on s'en remet, parce que la vie est ainsi faite et que sinon chacun dépérirait dans son coin, tout à son malheur.

—Je vois …

—Tu es encore jeune, Kairi –

—Tu es plus jeune que moi !

—C'est différent. Si j'étais humaine, j'aurais sûrement une trentaine d'années. Tu as le temps de comprendre tout ça. Est-ce que tu as peur pour ta mère ?

—Je … non. Non, elle va bien. J'en suis certaine. C'est juste que … Tu sais, j'ai promis à Alan que je l'aiderai, mais je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui et Naminé.

—Tu rigoles ? Enfin, c'est en partie grâce à toi s'ils vont mieux. Écoute, n'intellectualise pas trop tout ça. Tu as toujours mieux agi à l'instinct.

—Merci. »

Requinquée, Kairi se releva, prête à donner un coup de main à l'atelier mécanique.

.

« Tiens. »

Naminé se retourna, interpellée. Face à elle se tenait Ienzo, son voisin de table, les cheveux devant les yeux. Il était plus petit qu'elle ne pensait, lui arrivant à peine au-dessus du nez, elle qui n'était déjà pas bien grande. Dans ses mains s'entassaient quelques feuilles de papier, des plumes et plusieurs pots d'encre noire, rouge et vieil or.

« Bonjour. Tu fais de la calligraphie ?

—C'est ça. Toi ?

—Peinture. J'ai besoin de nouvelles toiles. »

Ienzo acquiesça en silence. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma. Naminé pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu voudrais venir chez moi ? J'ai un atelier lumineux. »

Le visage de Naminé se fendit d'un large sourire, et elle acquiesça. Elle attrapa les toiles qu'elle avait prévu d'acheter et passa rapidement à la caisse, toute excitée à l'idée d'avoir un nouvel ami. D'avoir un ami, déjà.

« Est-ce qu'on peut d'abord passer chez moi, que je prenne mes peintures. »

D'un geste du menton, Ienzo désigna une grande baie vitrée, au deuxième étage de l'immeuble d'en face.

« J'habite juste là. Donne-moi tes toiles, je t'attends à l'intérieur. »

Elle opina du chef et lui tendit les toiles, rayonnantes. Quoiqu'elle se demandait un peu s'il parviendrait véritablement à les porter jusqu'en haut. Marchant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, sautant dans un bus par deux fois, elle finit par revenir moins de vingt minutes plus tard, essoufflée. Elle frappa à la porte et Ienzo lui ouvrit, toujours sans expression. Mes ses yeux disaient beaucoup. Il lui ouvrit la porte sur un espace spacieux et clair, à l'air plutôt ordonné – pour un atelier.

L'appartement semblait se composer d'une unique pièce. Plaquée tout à droite, une étroite cuisine datant sûrement des années quatre-vingt-dix étalait son carrelage étrange, séparé à ligne nette du parquet qui recouvrait le reste du sol. Naminé supposa qu'il avait dû, un temps, se trouver là un mur. En face d'elle, donnant sur la rue, une grande vitre découpée en rectangles de verre par de fins traits de fer, semblable à l'idée que l'on se ferait d'une véranda, et, tout à gauche, une mezzanine surplombait une porte qui, selon toute vraisemblance, devait mener à un couloir. Contre le mur derrière elle, rien qu'un grand robinet de porcelaine tâchée. Étrange agencement, pensa-t-elle, en constatant qu'il n'y avait ni canapé, ni table à dîner, mais simplement une chaise de bois clair et un lourd fauteuil tapissé de rouge persan. Partout dans la pièces, disposées en petits tas, de grandes feuilles laissaient entrevoir des courbes manuscrites. Au centre de la pièce trônait une table de travail quadrillée, au pied de laquelle reposait une pochette format raisin et les achats effectués plus tôt. Intimant à Naminé d'attendre d'un geste de la main, Ienzo emprunta la seule porte de la pièce et revint un chevalet à la main. Cet endroit, c'était … tout ce dont Naminé avait jamais rêvé, à peu près.

Sur une chaîne Hi-fi que Naminé n'avait pas remarquée plus tôt, Ienzo lança un air de Tchaïkovski, s'installant pour travailler. Avec des gestes habitués et silencieux, Naminé installa le chevalet, y plaça une toile et commença, sans réfléchir, à faire un fond. Quand quelques couleurs furent posées, elle décida que cela ressemblait à un ciel d'orage et poursuivit dans cette direction, ne se privant pas pour autant d'utiliser du vert, du rouge ou encore du jaune.

Ils ne discutèrent pas de tout l'après-midi, sauf lorsqu'Ienzo lui proposa un rafraîchissement, cependant, ils ne se sentaient pas seuls. Ils pouvaient appréhender naturellement la présence de l'autre, et ainsi naquit l'impression qu'ils s'étaient déjà côtoyés, avant, il y avait très longtemps de cela. Une familiarité, peut-être. Un confort.

Quand le soleil se mit à décliner et que la luminosité baissa drastiquement, Naminé alla laver ses pinceaux au robinet, et rangea ses affaires. Elle contempla sa toile en cours, pas encore tout à fait sèche, et s'assit dans le fauteuil, pour attendre. Relevant le nez de sa table de travail, Ienzo retira la barrette qui retenait sa mèche en arrière et se tourna vers la blonde.

« Tu peux revenir demain, si tu veux. »

Lentement, elle acquiesça et quitta l'appartement, laissant derrière elle des effluves de douceur.

.

« _Allô ?_

— _Hey ! Comment tu vas ? Tu fais quoi en ce moment ? C'est comment ta ville ? T'as des nouveaux amis ? Moi j'ai rencontré un gars, l'autre jour, il est dans ma classe et –_

— _Sora ! Laisse-la respirer ! Salut, Kairi._

— _Coucou les gars. Alors, Riku, ces vingt-et-un jours ?_ »

Elle entendit son ami baragouiner quelque chose d'incompréhensible et rit un peu. Sora récupéra le combiné.

« _Il dit que t'avais peut-être potentiellement pas tout à fait tord en ce qui concernait les marins, tu sais, s'ouvrir, tout ça._

— _C'est cool, alors ! Merci de l'admettre, Riku, mais tu sais, moi je le savais déjà que j'avais raison. T'es pas devenu alcoolique pour autant, pas vrai ?_

— _Mouais._

— _Allez, arête de faire ta mauvaise tête. Et toi, Sora ? Tu as repris les cours, pas vrai ?_

— _Ouais, ils arrêtent pas de nous soûler avec le Certificat d'études de base (1) à la fin de l'année … Mais il y a un nouveau, qui vient tout droit de Porto ! Alors que son père est Japonais ! Il est venu habiter ici en même temps qu'un autre ami, mais comme il est plus âgé je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré._

— _Un gars de la ville est donc venu se perdre sur nos chères îles ? Ça alors, moi qui les croyais seulement capables de faire du tourisme. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs._

— _Oh, ça va, c'est les touristes en général que j'aime pas, pas les individus. Et puis c'est fou comme il est cultivé ! Il écoute plein de musique, il lit vachement de livres et tout … Enfin, surtout de la musique. Et il parle plutôt bien Français aussi, quand je lui ai parlé de toi, il a dit qu'il aurait voulu s'entraîner, que c'était triste que tu sois partie. C'est quelque chose, les gens de la ville !_ »

Kairi rit légèrement à la constante insouciance de son ami. S'il n'avait jamais quitté leur coin de mer, il restait avide de découvertes, alerte, et découvrir de nouvelles personnes lui faisait un bien fou. Il était incroyable, vraiment.

« _Tu sais quoi, Sora ? Quand je reviendrai, je te montrerai ma ville, je te ferai visiter. Riku, tu viens aussi, et Sora, si ton ami est sympa, j'accepterai peut-être de lui adresser la parole._

— _J'approuve._

— _Riku ! Neku est sympa !_

— _Tu ne l'as pas rencontré non plus ?_

— _Pas encore, non, ce fameux Neku reste assez mystérieux._

— _Avoue que t'es juste jaloux parce que vos noms se ressemblent !_

— _C'est vrai Riku, si Sora se trouve un autre modèle, que vas-tu devenir ?_

— _Kairi ! On avait dit qu'on n'évoquait plus jamais cette période de ma vie !_

— _Et je peux savoir quand ?_ »

La conversation continua bon train un long moment encore, où Riku put donner plus de précisions sur la traversée en bateau et ses emplois à venir, et où Kairi raconta un peu Bordeaux, le fleuve et les gens. Ils se séparèrent cette fois à regrets, comme la présence les uns des autres manquait plus sévèrement qu'à leur premier coup de fil. Ils se promirent un nouvel appel, bientôt, et Kairi leur donna sa nouvelle adresse, desfois qu'ils voudraient lui envoyer une lettre ou des coquillages.

.

(1) : _Diploma de Ensino Basico_ : C'est l'équivalent du Brevet des Collèges, il se déroule à la fin du troisième cycle de l'enseignement basique, soit quand on est âgé de quinze ans, et permet d'accéder à l'enseignement secondaire, qui, lui, est facultatif (merci internet). Pour information, Sora a quatorze ans, et il a sauté une classe, parce que comme il a pas sa keyblade, le pauvre, il faut bien qu'il compense. Et Riku a quinze ans et demi, il a arrêté les cours après ce diplôme. Quant à Kairi … Elle a été jusqu'en première année de troisième cycle et sa mère lui a donné le statut d'études à la maison pour qu'elle puisse faire son apprentissage (c'est mal de mentir !).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour non pas un chapitre mais un bonus.

Aussi, je voulais dire que je ralentirai sûrement bientôt le rythme de publication. En ce moment, j'ai de moins en moins de temps et même si j'ai plusieurs chapitres déjà écrits, je réfère me mettre pendant un temps à publier toutes les deux semaines que, du jour au lendemain, ne rien poster pendant un mois et puis rebelote.

Mais pour l'instant, また来週 !


	10. DH, Chez Serah et Vanille

Oui, cela fait fort longtemps que je n'ai pas posté (enfin pas si fort longtemps que ça, mais quand même), pour excuse je préciserai que je sors tout juste d'une longue période de partiels (parce que les gens de ma fac se sont dit « Chouette, on va faire traîner les épreuves tout en longueur sur deux semaines ! ») alors voilà.

Info de dernière minute : en plus des chapitres normaux et des lettres, il y aura des sortes de drabbles ou O.S. nommés « Différents horizons », qui donneront quelques nouvelles de ceux qui ne sont pas à Bordeaux/dans le lieu d'action principal.

Bonne lecture !

 **Différents horizons :** _ **Chez Serah et Vanille**_

 **Un jour comme les autres**

Le ciel était haut et transparent, et l'air frais de l'automne balayait quelques feuilles mortes dans le jardin. Pas si loin, on distinguait les montagnes en formes brumeuses. Le matin sentait le thé, l'eau de roche et la terre. Emmitouflée dans un long plaid, Serah regardait le soleil éclaircir le paysage, commencer à réchauffer les cœurs et à réveiller les abeilles. Les oiseaux, eux, chantaient depuis longtemps déjà, ne s'essoufflant que rarement en un mélodieux tintement. Par-delà les bruissements de la vie sauvage, on entendait déjà des fenêtres s'ouvrir, des escaliers grincer, des bouilloires siffler.

C'était agréable, cette harmonie entre les humains et la nature. L'image même de la Vie Paisible. Emportée par le courant musical non-intentionnel, la jeune femme murmura quelques notes au vent, le laissant les emporter au loin, près d'un ruisseau ou en haut d'une colline, dans la buée des matins de montagne. Elle inspira un grand coup. Plus bas, le bruit des cloches réveillait quelques vieillards, et les coqs le rejoignaient parfois. Un mugissement étouffé retentit derrière elle, et elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Bien vite, des bras enlacèrent sa taille et une tête vint s'écraser sur son épaule, des lèvres sur son cou.

« Ça faisait longtemps …

—Hm ? »

Serah tourna très légèrement la tête vers Vanille. Pas suffisamment pour la voir, mais juste assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait toute son attention.

« Que je ne t'avais pas entendu chanter.

—Ça t'avait manqué ?

—Un peu … »

Serah sourit, murmurant quelques notes, avant d'entonner de sa voix aigüe comme celle d'un oiseau.

 _Exauce mon rêve, laisse loin l'obscurité …_

 _Masquant nos espoirs, se moquant de nos trésors_

 _Les batailles nous gagneront, si nous croyons nos âmes_

 _Accroche-toi à la lumière, jusque l'aube …_

 _Le destin ne te laissera pas, la haine ne te guérira pas_

 _Prie et un jour, la paix s'étendra partout …_

« C'est joli …

—Ma mère nous la chantait en Tchétchène, à ma sœur et à moi, quand on était petites. Mon père jouait de l'harmonica. C'était difficile à traduire, mais ça valait le coup.

—Ils seraient contents de t'entendre, j'en suis certaine. Puisque toi, tu as réussi à trouver la paix, pas vrai ? »

Avec un sourire, elle releva les yeux vers le ciel. Oui. Elle vivait libre et paisible, ce que ses parents avaient toujours voulu pour elle.

.

Et voici pour ce premier « Différents horizons ». C'est tout court, mais j'ai vraiment eu du plaisir à l'écrire. Et puis ça fait du soleil pour supporter l'hiver.

(La chanson, c'est une traduction du thème de Serah)

Mata nee ^^ !


	11. Ch7 Rêves lointains

Yo !

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, ça me fait plaisir de voir que des gens la lisent, quoiqu'il s'agisse d'une romance de type shôjô-ai et qui plus est très légère.

Il fait froid à Paris, et elle me semble tellement lointaine, la chaleur déclinante de ce chapitre, à Bordeaux en fin de septembre.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Un an**

 **Chapitre 7 : Rêves lointains**

Comme promis, Naminé revint le lendemain chez Ienzo, une toile supplémentaire sous le bras. Comme elle avait achevé – à son goût, pour l'instant, peut-être – la toile de la veille, elle décida de s'attaquer au portrait de Kairi, toujours inachevé, pour lequel elle ne parvenait à trouver les ombres et lumières désirées.

Peut-être, pensait-elle, travailler dans un environnement purement artistique, lumineux et en charmante compagnie lui permettrait de trouver la touche juste. Aussitôt arrivée, elle délogea la toile de la veille du chevalet pour y poser son portrait. Ienzo, qui ne lui avait jusqu'alors guère adressé qu'un regard semblable à un bonjour, se tourna pleinement vers elle.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Kairi », voulut-elle dire, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle voulait dire « Kairi, la sorcière » « Kairi, la potionniste », « Kairi, la jolie fille », « Kairi, celle qui sent le soleil », « Kairi, la fille du Sud du Portugal », « Kairi, que j'aime beaucoup », « Kairi, peut-être un peu trop », mais rien ne passa ses lèvres sinon son souffle chaud. Elle baissa les yeux, les ferma un instant pour trouver un mot suffisant, mais Ienzo la coupa.

« Oui, je vois. »

Elle sourit joyeusement et se dirigea vers la chaîne Hi-fi où elle choisit un CD d'un certain _Joey_ _Alexander_ avant de se mettre au travail. Si, grâce à seulement la toile et à son expression, Ienzo avait pu comprendre combien elle tenait à cette sorcière subitement apparue dans sa vie, quand la peinture serait achevée, Kairi l'apprécierait sûrement. Cependant, Naminé avait peur, un peu. Le jour du lancement du site approchait à grands pas, et elle n'aurait plus vraiment de prétexte pour passer du temps en la compagnie de Kairi. Elle lui demanderait de poser pour elle, encore, sûrement. Elle pourrait l'inviter à boire un café, un jour, comme font les grandes personnes. Ou alors sortir avec elle, dans Bordeaux, lui montrer les coins de la ville qu'elle connaissait par cœur, ses endroits secrets, les lumières sur la Garonne … oui, ça serait bien. C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle continua de peindre, bercée par un piano génial.

.

« Dis-moi … Ta maison, elle ne te manque pas ? »

Kairi leva les yeux vers Alan, un peu surprise, puis son regard se perdit dans le lointain.

« Si. Bien sûr. »

Elle souriait. Alan aurait compris la tristesse, mais non. Elle souriait.

« Et tu n'es pas triste ?

—Pas vraiment, je crois. C'est que … je suis tellement contente d'être ici, tu sais. De rencontrer des gens.

—Je crois que je peux comprendre.

—Tu n'as jamais voyagé ?

—Pas si longtemps. Pas si loin. J'aurais voulu, pourtant.

—Alors pourquoi ?

—C'est … compliqué. Le temps, l'argent, la vie … »

Kairi fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pour elle, ce n'étaient que des excuses, plutôt bidon. Pour autant, elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Alan. Elle ne voulait pas le sermonner, quand il s'ouvrait à elle.

« Où est-ce que tu aurais voulu aller ?

—Partout. J'aurais voulu faire le tour du monde, être un explorateur célèbre, faire des découvertes ! »

Tout à coup, une lueur était apparue dans les yeux d'Alan, il avait redressé la tête et ses cheveux avaient glissé vers l'arrière dans un mouvement translucide. Il semblait comme illuminé, et c'était déplacé, venant de lui, dans un sens positif. Jamais Kairi ne l'aurait imaginé avoir ce genre d'expression. La flamme sembla s'éteindre, et il baissa la tête à nouveau, un sourire triste aux yeux.

« Ah, quand on est jeune …

—Tu n'es pas vieux, tu sais. La vie n'est pas finie. »

Elle se dit que ce genre d'expression était peut-être un peu délicat vis-à-vis d'une personne en deuil, mais qu'importe, elle voulait revoir l'éclat de son enfance.

« Il est déjà si tard … Et j'ai Naminé … je ne sais pas si …

—Je pense qu'elle, elle voyage déjà. C'est ça, l'art, c'est découvrir et partir, plus vite qu'en train. »

Alan eut une figure surprise, comme s'il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais rien en commun avec sa fille. Il se mordit la lèvre, la lueur folle de retour. Oh, pensa Kairi, il ressemblait tout de même à un artiste, avec ses traits creusés, ses cernes et ses lumières mal placées, ses cheveux incroyablement faibles. Il ressemblait à Naminé. Énormément.

« C'est vrai ? Tu crois qu'elle aimerait ça ? Découvrir le monde ?

—Tu ne penses pas ? Tu sais, elle est aussi enfant que tu l'as été, quoiqu'elle semble mature. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. De quoi tu rêvais à son âge ?

—Je voulais être capitaine d'un bateau, militaire, de croisière, de commerce, peu m'importait. Je voulais apprendre à naviguer et, parfois, me trouver seul au milieu de la mer, des tonnes de poisson sous les pieds, les kilos de ciel au-dessus de moi … Ou bien, parfois, je me disais plus rationnellement que je pourrais partir à l'étranger, pour des études, pour un travail, juste une année ou deux, et revenir avec des souvenirs dans le crâne, rien dans les poches.

—Ah oui ? C'est génial ! Je suis certaine que Naminé adorerait ça, de partir avec toi.

—Mais c'est une enfant …

—Et alors ? Justement ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en pensera, vraiment, mais qui peut savoir avant d'avoir essayé ? C'est mieux, je crois, de faire des erreurs que de rester immobile par peur de l'échec.

—Je ne suis pas la seule personne en jeu …

—Quand tu ne fais rien non plus, tu n'es pas le seul en jeu. »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton un peu dur, certes, mais plein d'affection. Elle referma l'ordinateur et le repoussa au loin. Ils avaient assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, de toute façon.

« Quand je suis partie, j'ai fait de la peine à ma mère, et à ma grand-mère. Mon grand-père … Mais si j'étais restée, si j'avais sacrifié mon rêve d'enfance pour leur faire plaisir dans l'instant, ils auraient été tristes, je crois, de me voir morfondue. C'était un choix égoïste, de partir. Mais nécessaire. »

Alan opina simplement du chef, replongé de toutes parts dans ses rêves d'enfance, quelque part entre la mer du Sri Lanka et les Grandes Rocheuses.

.

« Alors, elle s'en sort bien ?

—Ça va, pour une gamine.

—Elle doit être exceptionnelle, alors. »

Cid marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe de trois jours, à quoi Aerith posa une main douce sur sa tête.

« J'suis pas un foutu chien !

—Non, c'est vrai. Plutôt un chat grognon.

—Et toi ? »

Aerith pencha la tête sur le côté, attrapant du bout des doigts son stick à lèvres à la framboise. Tandis qu'elle s'en passait sur les lèvres, toujours en le regardant du même air interrogateur, Cid soupira.

« Je veux dire … tu le vis bien ? Qu'il y aie une sorcière, là. »

Elle battit rapidement des cils, semblant chasser une poussière, ou une larme, ou une pensée. Elle sourit tendrement.

« Je pense que Kairi amène une lumière chaude sur cette ville. Je n'en aurais sûrement pas été capable.

—C'est faux ! Merde, Aerith, tu –

—C'est vrai. Sinon, je n'aurais pas …

—C'est parce que t'as traversé une mauvaise période, c'est tout !

—Et c'est à présent irréversible. Les choses sont ainsi, Cid.

—J'te demande juste si ça va, et toi, de suite tu t'emportes. C'pas toi, ça. T'vois bien que y a un truc qui cloche, non ?

—Tu sais très bien, que –

—Oui, je sais. Mais je pensais que ça allait mieux, depuis que t'as rencontré Zack, là. T'a l'air plus heureuse que jamais et –

—Et je suis heureuse.

—Mais pas que. La magie, c'était ton élément normal pendant treize foutues années, merde ! Forcément, ça laisse des traces. Maintenant, t'arrêtes ton char, tu fais pas la nana forte et tu m'expliques comment tu t'sens. »

Aerith s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé de Cid, triturant du bout des doigts le tissus de sa robe.

« C'est juste que … j'ai été surprise, tu vois ? Je veux dire, c'est vrai, dans presque toutes les grandes villes il y a une sorcière mais …

—Ça t'a tout d'même fait un choc.

—Oui. J'ai toujours considéré qu'ici c'était …

—Ta ville.

—C'est ça. Même si … »

Cette phrase-là aussi, il aurait pu la finir à sa place. Mais c'était à elle de le faire.

« Même si j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. J'avais quand même l'impression d'être la sorcière de Bordeaux. Mais personne ne se souvient de moi.

—Moi, je me souviens.

—Mais toi, c'est différent.

—Je te connais personnellement et donc je compte pas, c'est ça ?

—Cid ! Il y a assez d'une personne dans cette conversation à dire des stupidités pour que tu t'y mettes aussi ! Tu sais bien combien tu comptes pour moi ! C'est … »

Aerith qui de colère s'était relevée de toute sa hauteur retomba aussitôt sur le canapé, mollement, comme si ce minuscule accès de rage l'avait vidée. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, elle paraissait à deux ongles des larmes. Cid la rejoignit sur le canapé vieilli, passant une main sur son épaule.

« Je sais, Air, je sais. J'suis désolé.

—Non, c'est moi.

—T'as rien à excuser. Tu sais, Air, même si t'es pas la sorcière d'ici, bah t'apportes quand même de la chaleur aux gens, avec tes sourires de niaiseuse. Ça, ça changera pas, compris ? T'es toujours ma p'tite sorcière, dans l'fond. »

La jeune femme laissa une larme couler en hochant la tête. Souvent, elle songeait à ses erreurs passées, regrettant le geste de trop, la pensée finale. Parfois, elle voudrait en parler. À son mari, par exemple. À ses amies. Mais elle savait bien qu'ils auraient trop de peine, aussi se contentait-elle de garder ce secret en son sein, seulement partagé avec Cid. Que ferait-elle sans lui, vraiment ?

.

« Tes parents ne sont pas souvent là ? »

Cette question la taraudait depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis la première fois qu'elle était venue, à dire vrai. Dans le pire des cas, songeait-elle, Ienzo se contenterait de ne pas répondre, et elle mettrait de côté le sujet.

« Ils n'habitent pas ici, en fait. »

Elle fronça les sourcils sans détacher ses yeux de sa propre peinture. S'il avait envie de lui expliquer, il le ferait de lui-même. Elle l'entendit soupirer, et reposer sa plume.

« Mon père a étudié au lycée où on va, de même que son père avant lui. Mais il habite à Angers, et n'avait pas envie de déménager. Ma mère et lui viennent au moins une fois par mois ici. »

Elle aurait voulu fournir à Ienzo une réponse orale, ou bien lui poser d'autres questions encore, mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir. Alors elle changea de sujet, radicalement.

« Calligraphe … c'est ce que tu voudrais faire ?

—Dans l'idéal. »

Mais l'idéal était souvent bien loin de la réalité, et à son air, il devait le savoir aussi bien qu'elle.

.

Naminé fut surprise de trouver là, dans son canapé, une petite sorcière semblant en grande conversation avec son père. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et constata que, effectivement, Kairi devait être ici depuis de très longues heures. Alan se retourna vers sa fille, les sourcils bien hauts sur son front pâle.

« Tiens, ma chérie, tu rentres déjà ? »

Elle sourit simplement à son père et alla se préparer un thé.

« Moi aussi, s'il-te-plaît.

—Les filles, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est un peu tard pour boire du thé ? »

Alan avait les sourcils à demi froncés dans un air typiquement parental. Ça fit sourire Naminé. De savoir qu'il faisait attention à ce genre de choses, pour elle. Ça lui faisait espérer qu'il n'achèterait plus de sangria à la place du jus de raisin, qu'il ne confondrait plus la crème de cassis et le sirop de cassis, qu'il redeviendrait lui-même, attentionné et discret. Présent.

« Tu as raison. Je vais me faire un chocolat, plutôt. Kairi ?

—S'il-te-plaît. »

Elle acquiesça et mit du lait à chauffer. Elle aimait ça, l'odeur du lait chaud, la peau qui se forme comme des bouillons émergent doucement. Ça lui donnait envie de chanter. Elle le fit sans y penser.

« _T'es beau, tu sais ? Et ça s'entend lorsque tu passes …_ »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, faillit laisser tomber sa cuillère de bois. Elle n'avait pas fait ça. Mais si, bien sûr. L'odeur du lait chaud faisait partie intégrante de sa mère. Et ça … Elle se sentit stupide, avant d'entendre son père continuer.

« _T'es beau, c'est vrai, j'en suis plus belle quand tu m'embrasses._ »

Son regard triste se tourna alors, elle regarda son père. Alan la regardait aussi. Il souriait comme s'il revivait un rêve, mais Naminé savait que ce n'était pas ça. _T'es beau, tu sais_ , d'Édith Piaf, la chanson préférée de sa mère. Celle qu'elle chantait quand ils étaient seuls tous les trois, celle qui avait en elle un bout de l'histoire de sa relation avec Alan. Naminé remonta un peu ses sourcils dans une expression douloureuse, mais son père se releva pour venir poser le menton sur sa tête. Une autorisation silencieuse. Elle reprit avec du papier de verre dans la voix, mais la gorge libre et emplie d'air et de lait et de cloches. Son père balançait des hanches derrière elle, elle le sentait sur son crâne, dans le courant d'air léger qui effleurait son dos. Kairi, silencieusement assise sur le canapé, hésita à fermer les yeux pour leur laisser l'intimité qu'ils méritaient, mais ne parvenait pas à se détacher de la vision tendre face à elle. Elle ferait semblant, plus tard, de n'avoir rien vu. Cela ne devait être qu'à eux, le tremblement occasionnel d'une note, le frémissement des mains d'Alan, les larmes accrochées aux cils. Elle se demanda comment était son père à elle. Avait-il comme celui-ci des mélancolies douloureuses ? Ou bien, comme Cid, un franc-parler douteux et des airs rebelles ? Est-ce qu'il portait la barbe ? Est-ce qu'il aimait le flamenco et le bruit du vent ?

Sa seule certitude était qu'il avait les yeux bleus. Parce que ses iris ne venaient pas de nulle part, non, elle avait les yeux de son père et ces mots elle les avait arrachés à sa mère.

.

.

 _« Tu me dis jamais rien sur lui ! Tu me dis que tu veux pas que je pense à lui mais tu te rends pas compte que ce que tu fais ça empire tout ! Je veux juste savoir ! Je te pose une seule question, tu te braques ! Mince, j'ai le droit de savoir qui est mon père !_

— _Je suis ta mère, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir._

— _C'est pas vrai ! T'en sais rien ! Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais les enfants ça se fait pas tout seul, les parents ça fonctionne par paire, comme les godasses, les bras et les chromosomes ! »_

 _Elle avait cassé un pot de fleurs, par effet théâtral. Le dos de sa main était tout écorché, mais son cœur, c'était bien pire. Il fallait calmer ça d'abord. Elle avait essayé, au début, de retenir les pleurs, mais ça n'était même plus la peine de faire semblant. Et puis ça lui ferait les pieds, à Licinia, de se mettre en face de la réalité, une fois, de voir qu'elle lui faisait du mal avec ses secrets. L'adulte se releva, rouge de colère et de honte face à l'enfante. À peine âgée de onze ans, Kairi était déjà impressionnante de ténacité. Ou peut-être était-ce justement parce qu'elle était encore enfant._

 _« Et quoi ? Tu sous-entends que je t'ai mal élevée, c'est ça ? Tu trouves que je ne m'occupes pas assez bien de toi toute seule ?_

— _Peut-être, au moins, que si t'avais pas fui comme une lâche j'aurais pas eu à vivre ça, tu penses pas ? Lui, là, mon père, peut-être qu'il aurait bien voulu me dire à quoi tu ressembles !_

— _Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Kairi –_

— _Mais c'est ça le problème ! C'est tout ce que je veux, moi, savoir ! Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de me le présenter, de me raconter toute votre vie ? Non ! Je veux juste savoir comme il était ! Tu sais pas combien c'est dur de pas se rappeler. Tu … non, c'est ça. Tu sais pas. Alors arrête de faire comme si. »_

 _Licinia recula d'un demi pas. Elle voyait bien, qu'il y avait comme un souci. Une fille si jeune ne devrait pas parler comme ça à sa mère, et Kairi était une enfant normale. Le problème venait donc vraiment d'elle ? D'un geste brusque, Kairi ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se mit à taper du pied au sol, à pousser des cris. Voilà où elle en était, à ne plus savoir si elle était une enfant minuscule et blessée ou une préadolescente révoltée. Elle voulait qu'on fasse attention à elle, qu'on prenne en compte sa douleur, mais pire. Elle voulait la transmettre. Elle se redressa, mâchoire serrée et cou tendu, pivota systématiquement et alla pour sortir._

 _« Tu as ses yeux. Et sa colère. »_

 _Elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, une information. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle ignora le sanglot étouffé de sa mère, et enfourcha son balai pour voler à toute allure vers la plage._

.

.

Kairi baissa les yeux à ce souvenir. Elle avait été une sale gosse, c'est vrai. Et dire qu'il avait fallu qu'elle aille jusque là pour si peu. Une légère colère monta en elle à combien sa mère lui avait volé l'image de son père, mais elle se calma bien vite.

Elle ne pouvait pas, ou tout du moins ne voulait pas en vouloir à sa mère. De toute façon, quel que soit cet homme qui lui avait donné la moitié de son sang, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle, depuis qu'elles étaient retournées à Farol. Il ne l'avait pas cherchée, alors qu'elle était sa fille. Alors même si elle s'était rapprochée géographiquement de son père, l'idée même d'une image paternelle légitime ne resterait jamais qu'un rêve lointain.

.

Alors, vous vous y attendiez, pour Aerith ? Parce qu'avant ce chapitre, moi, non.

J'espère que a vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Ciao !


	12. Ch8 Melhores amigos

Yo !

Ouhlà, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas posté sur cette histoire, dites-moi !

Juré, elle n'est pas abandonnée. Tout de même, c'est mon histoire la plus longue tapée à ce jour, forcément j'y tiens. En plus, j'aime bien ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

 **Un an**

 **Chapitre 8 :** _ **Melhores amigos**_

Kairi se débarrassa vaguement du cambouis sur son visage et courut au dehors, encore en train d'enfiler sa robe.

« Tu vas être en retard, gamine.

—Je sais déjà, merci ! »

Elle attrapa une écharpe de Cid, puisque les jours commençaient doucement à se rafraîchir – ce à quoi elle n'avait pas pensé plus que ça, elle devait l'admettre – et quitta la boutique sur son balai, Aqua derrière elle.

Elle traversa une bonne partie de la ville avant de repérer, de haut, Naminé, seule dans un endroit à l'air peu accessible. Elle descendit en piqué et s'arrêta juste avant de toucher le sol, flottant à la même hauteur que son amie assise. Cette dernière tenait à son côté une grande toile recouverte d'un drap aux motifs fleuris. Sur ses genoux, un carnet de croquis à moitié plein, à moitié à rempli et dans ses mains un simple crayon à papier. Plus étonnant, de crayon, elle en avait un dans les cheveux, qui les retenait lâchement, laissant échapper les mèches les plus courtes qui effleuraient sa nuque ou ses joues. Le soleil descendait par ici, et sa lumière semblait faire briller les cheveux de Naminé. Quand Kairi l'appela, elle sursauta violemment, se mordant la langue au passage. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, comme si c'eût pu être d'aucun secours, et gémit plaintivement. Kairi, face à elle, riait, et Naminé se retint de lui envoyer un coup dans l'épaule. Un regard noir fit l'affaire, puisque la sorcière se calma.

« Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre.

—Ce n'est rien. J'ai pu profiter de l'air, au moins. »

Kairi eut une façon de rire, puis sauta de son balai, le laissant tomber au sol. Elle s'assit aux côtés de la blonde, qui se mit à triturer ses doigts. Elle avait l'air stressé. Voulant la rassurer, Kairi posa une main sur son épaule, mais Naminé sursauta à nouveau, dans un geste incompréhensible. La rousse retira sa main pour la poser à côté d'elle, répartissant son poids plus équitablement. Naminé baissa les yeux et se retourna vers la toile. Elle la découvrit avec mille précautions, les doigts tremblants, avant de la tendre dans un geste qui ne se décidait pas entre le bafouillis et la brusquerie.

« Tiens. »

C'était beau. Kairi ne s'était jamais trouvée si belle que sur ce portrait. Il dégageait un quelque chose … de chaud. Elle souriait, aussi, alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir fait en posant. Mais c'était tout de même son sourire, elle le reconnaissait des photos de famille, des photos de classe, ou de celles que prenait Sora de temps en temps. Le même mouvement large et détendu, la même plissure des lèvres. Naminé avait dû être très observatrice, pensa Kairi, car même si elle souriait souvent, cela ne durait jamais que quelques secondes. La blonde releva la tête vers elle, une sorte de panique dans les yeux, et Kairi comprit qu'elle devait prendre la toile, avant que Naminé ne perde toute confiance. Simplement, elle avait peur de l'abîmer, de la toucher juste. Elle approcha ses mains du châssis et les y posa délicatement, caressant du bout du pouce la peinture irrégulière sous sa peau. Mais pour Naminé, c'était sûrement trop tard.

« Tu sais, si il ne te plaît pas, tu n'es pas obligée de le prendre, enfin, je veux dire, certains détails ne sont pas bons, je ne peins pas encore très bien, et puis en fait tu as raison, c'est un peu raté, enfin, je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant si jamais –

—Eh, respire, ma belle. »

Oh, non, pensa Naminé. L'appeler « ma belle » n'allait sûrement pas l'aider à se calmer, bien au contraire, ses battements de cœur accélérèrent plus encore, et elle secoua de la tête pour les chasser. Futile effort. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, aussi, de vouloir peindre une si jolie fille ? Une fille à qui elle tenait tant ? C'est vrai qu'elle ne savait pas encore combien elle tiendrait à elle, quand elle avait proposé cette idée. Et maintenant, Kairi allait lui en vouloir d'avoir raté son portrait – Naminé en était plutôt fière, avant de devoir le montrer – et ne plus lui parler. Elle avait tout gâché, encore. Elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour se faire des amis. Des larmes remontèrent le long de son nez, elle les sentait, elle devait se dépêcher de partir avant qu'elles ne coulent pour de vrai. Un poids disparut de ses mains et elle regarda Kairi à nouveau. Kairi qui avait son sourire le plus doux sur le bout des lèvres, et dont le regard allait tendrement de la peinture à Naminé. Elle avait exactement le même genre d'expression que la mère de la blonde, et celle-ci sentit son cœur se serrer, à moitié de joie à moitié de tristesse. Mais Kairi redevint celle que Naminé connaissait, avec son rire qui sentait le sable et la mer.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est super ! Elle est vraiment sublime, cette toile ! Hors de question que je ne la prenne pas. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dessine. Si on oublie les gribouillages de Sora, bien entendu. Merci. Merci, je … C'est trop beau. »

Naminé aurait voulu sauter dans les bras de Kairi, mais la toile entre elles l'en empêchait. Alors, simplement, elle demanda :

« Qui est Sora ? »

D'un geste infiniment prudent, Kairi reposa la toile à côté d'elle, ne résistant pas à l'envie de l'effleurer encore.

« C'est mon meilleur ami. Enfin, un de mes meilleurs amis, avec Riku. Il est petit, gamin sur les bords mais adorable, et courageux. Tout le contraire de Riku, en somme. Je crois que leur plus grand point commun c'est leur cœur.

—Comment ça ?

—Ils ont tous les deux un cœur immense. J'ai eu du mal à les quitter pour venir ici. Ils m'avaient même organisé une fête de départ ! Sur la plage, avec des lumières et tout. J'ai hâte de les revoir.

—Tu ne vas pas leur parler pendant un an ?

—Si, bien sûr, je leur téléphone. Mais c'est pas pareil. Ça fait plus d'un mois que je suis parti, je me demande si Sora a grandi, si Riku va se faire couper les cheveux si les marins continuent de lui parler au féminin, s'ils ont encore la même odeur, s'ils ont changé de céréales au petit déjeuner. C'est le genre de choses qu'on ne raconte pas, on n'y pense pas. Je ne leur ai pas dit, par exemple, que j'avais appris à aimer l'odeur du vieux bois depuis que je me suis installée chez Cid, et ils seront surpris de voir ma peau légèrement plus pâle qu'avant. Riku s'y attendra, peut-être, mais Sora n'y aura sûrement pas pensé.

—Je vois. Tu voudrais bien me raconter, à moi ?

—Quoi ? Que ma peau pâlit ?

—Non. Sora et Riku. Tu voudrais bien me les raconter ? »

Naminé appuya son épaule contre celle de Kairi, et cette dernière pencha la tête pour la poser confortablement. Étirant sa mémoire, Kairi étendit les bras loin devant elle, puis les relâcha d'un coup sec.

« Eh bien, Sora et Riku … je les connais depuis quelque chose comme toujours, je crois. On s'est toujours côtoyés, elle n'est pas si grande notre île. Mais on a commencé à se parler vraiment quand j'avais quatre ans et demi, enfin, à jouer ensemble. À l'époque – quoique, toujours maintenant – Sora collait Riku en permanence. Sora avait cinq ans et demi, et Riku, presque sept. Riku n'était pas très gentil, en fait, il était presque méchant. Le genre de garçon qui casse les châteaux de sable, tu vois, qui troue les filets de pêche pour enfants et qui tire les cheveux. Mais il était fort, et en plus il avait de bonnes notes, alors Sora le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Un jour, Riku en a eu franchement marre de Sora, alors il a décidé de le mettre à l'épreuve. Il y a un arbre, sur la plage, qui donne des fruits de paopu à cette période de l'année, et on dit que si tu partages un paopu avec quelqu'un, vos destins sont liés à jamais. Une légende rurale, en somme. Donc Riku a dit à Sora que s'il arrivait à cueillir un fruit de paopu, il voudrait bien devenir son ami. Moi, je les regardais faire depuis plus bas. Je cherchais des coquillages, au départ, mais comme je trouvais Riku vraiment trop méchant, je le surveillais. Je faisais bien, d'ailleurs. Au final, Sora est tombé de l'arbre avant même d'avoir effleuré un fruit de paopu, et il s'est vilainement écorché le genoux sur l'écorce. J'étais en colère. J'ai fait signe à ma grand-mère que je remontais un peu et j'ai foncé vers eux avec les sourcils froncés. J'ai vertement engueulé Riku avec le peu de vocabulaire que j'avais, je crois que c'était la première fois de toute ma vie que je parlais si longtemps. Sora pleurait assis dans le sable et j'ai essayé de la calmer, sans succès. Riku me jetait un regard méprisant – il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait vraiment insupportable, à l'époque – et je lui ai tiré la langue. En m'aidant un peu de la magie, j'ai grimpé à l'arbre, j'ai cueillit un fruit de paopu et j'ai sauté en atterrissant parfaitement

« Riku avait l'air sidéré. Ça devait lui trouer le cul, je crois, de me voir faire ça. En plus, lui-même n'était pas très doué pour monter aux arbres, plutôt pour nager loin. J'ai tendu le fruit à Sora. Il s'est arrêté de pleurer, et puis il a reprit de plus belle en criant qu'il voulait le partager avec Riku. Riku, il était sur le point de partir, mais je lui ai attrapé le short, j'ai cassé le fruit en deux et j'ai donné un bout de force à Riku. Il en voulait pas, et je le comprends. Ça devait pas être réjouissant pour lui d'imaginer son destin lié à celui de Sora. Ah, d'ailleurs. Regarde mon collier. Ça ressemble à ça, un fruit de paopu. C'est les garçons qui me l'ont offert avant que je parte. Il a quand même finit par le prendre, et Sora a fait un grand sourire niais. À chaque fois qu'il sourit, il a l'air niais. C'est plutôt drôle. Sora a coupé sa part en deux et m'en a tendu un. Je ne voulais pas vraiment avoir à faire à Riku pour le reste de ma vie mais j'ai accepté quand même.

« Après ça, on est restés à jouer avec le sable longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme en pleine conversation. Riku m'a porté à ma grand-mère, il dit que c'est Sora qui l'y a forcé mais je pense qu'il l'a fait de lui-même. D'une, Sora n'avait pas assez de force de persuasion pour ça, et de deux, je suis sûre qu'il avait déjà bon cœur à l'époque. Même s'il le montrait à personne. En rentrant chez lui, Sora s'est fait engueuler pour son genoux plein de sang et de sable, et Riku pour être rentré si tard alors qu'il n'avait rien dit. Moi, je ne me souviens pas vraiment. C'est des bribes, et les garçons m'ont raconté, pour rassembler les éléments. Voilà. »

Naminé rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas véritablement avoir fermé, et posa sa tête contre celle de Kairi. C'était une jolie histoire. Elle, n'avait pas d'amis comme ça. Qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, il y avait ses cousins, bien sûr, mais elle ne les voyait que pour Noël et pendant les vacances d'été, et ils étaient si loin d'elle … Dans tous les sens du terme. Elle les aimait, bien entendu, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'avait rien à voir. Elle était avide d'histoires. Elle voulait en savoir plus.

« Et après ?

—Hm ?

—Après, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

—Après … Sora continuait de suivre Riku, et je le surveillais pour qu'il ne soit pas trop méchant. C'est ce qu'on s'est dit, longtemps, mais Riku prenait soin de moi, Sora devenait un peu plus indépendant et je n'avais plus besoin de surveiller Riku. C'est Sora, un jour, qui nous a dit qu'on était amis. Il a même dit meilleurs amis. Ça a mis du temps … Il a dit ça quand je me suis retrouvée toute seule en premier cycle. Riku était entrer en deuxième depuis un an, et Sora venait d'apprendre qu'il sautait une classe. S'il était fier ! Riku l'a félicité, lui disant qu'il était moins stupide qu'il n'en avait l'air. Moi, je me suis mise à pleurer, j'avais peur, tu sais. Mais Sora m'a réconfortée, il a dit un truc du genre « Sois pas stupide, on sera toujours meilleurs amis, pas vrai ? ». »

Kairi avait dit « un truc du genre », mais ça n'était pas nécessaire, en soi. C'était la traduction la plus littérale qu'elle pouvait faire, parce qu'elle se souvenait mot pour mot de cette phrase toute bête. Le soir, quand elle était rentrée chez elle, elle l'avait marquée dans un carnet secret qui tenait parfois plus du pense-bête que du journal intime. Dans ce carnet à la reliure cartonnée on pouvait lire des choses comme « _Propriétés_ _de l'aubépine_ », « _Ad_ _vitam_ _aeternam_ », ou « _Recette_ _des seiches de maman_ ». Et puis, en gros, sur toute une page :

« _Não sejas estùpida, sempre seremos melhores amigos, certo ?_

– _Sora_ ».

Elle l'avait toujours, ce carnet, d'ailleurs. Il était dans son sac en ce moment-même. Elle aurait pu le montrer à Naminé, pour illustrer son récit, comme elle l'avait fait avec le collier mais pour une raison étrange elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait envie de le garder précieusement pour elle, et pour elle seule. Comme un trésor.

.

Naminé avait continué à écouter Kairi parler, pendant un long moment. À la regarder parler, aussi, à voir ses yeux s'allumer, ses mains mimer des scènes dans un langage connu d'elles seules, ses lèvres se retrousser, ses abdominaux se contracter de rire, sa poitrine se soulever avant un soupir. Elle ne savait pas si elle trouvait ça agréable ou non. Elle aimait cela, voir la rousse parler, elle aimait ces histoires qui ne mettaient en scène que trois enfants inséparables, quoique son cœur se serrait à l'idée qu'à présent, ils étaient séparés. C'était beau et plaisant.

Mais ça lui faisait mal, aussi, de manière puérile. Elle était jalouse. Parce qu'ils étaient proche de Kairi, en partie, sûrement plus proches qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Elle n'avait qu'un an, après tout. Même pas, onze mois. Cela pouvait sembler long, mais c'était un compte à rebours aux yeux de Naminé. Ils avaient eu plus de dix ans pour s'approcher, et se rapprocher encore. Pour devenir ce qu'ils étaient à présent. Ils avaient eu toute la vie. Elle n'avait que onze mois pour apprendre à connaître la sorcière, puis elle disparaîtrait pour peut-être ne jamais plus revenir ici. Et si un jour Naminé allait passer des vacances au Portugal, ce ne serait que pour quelques semaines. Un nouveau compte à rebours.

Et puis, aussi, ils étaient proches. Indifféremment de la personne de Kairi en elle-même, ils étaient proches. Écouter toutes ces histoires, c'était vivre par procuration ce qu'elle connaîtrait jamais, avec un bout de cœur pincé. C'était comme de regarder un film romantique en étant célibataire, l'espoir en moins. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer un jour avoir des amis d'enfance, puisque déjà son enfance s'envolait, ne laissant plus qu'elle et ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait pas envie de se plaindre, pourtant. Elle était heureuse de ce qu'elle avait vécu, et n'avait pas été plus malheureuse que ça. Simplement, à présent, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait. Qu'on avait oublié un élément de son passé quand on l'avait écrit, sauté un paragraphe qui aurait fait disparaître des milliers de pages à écrire. Elle en eut envie de pleurer, quand Kairi raconta le Suprême Traumatisme des Premières Règles. Les garçons affolés devant le sang, prêts à appeler une ambulance, à voler le bateau de leurs parents et Kairi pleine de rire face à leur panique. L'explication embarrassée de tous côtés, le retour précipité de la rousse chez elle, toute joie à l'idée de devenir femme, triste de ne pouvoir aller se baigner le jour-même.

C'était important, cela. Les premières règles de Naminé étaient d'une banalité à en pleurer, mais elle ne s'en était jamais soucié jusqu'alors. C'était la première fois. La première fois que Naminé regrettait de ne pas avoir de meilleur ami. La première fois qu'elle voulait tant avoir des amis.

Quand le soleil eut disparu, Kairi bougea légèrement la tête, et Naminé se redressa. C'est vrai, son père allait rentrer. Ils allaient pouvoir lancer le site, enfin, c'était ce soir le grand soir. Kairi tapota l'arrière de son balai, et elle grimpa dessus avec hésitation. Tout à coup, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et elle se sentit légère quoiqu'elle sache que c'était Kairi qui portait son poids.

Elle espérait simplement que ce grand soir ne serait pas le dernier, gardant son équilibre et la peinture avec moins de difficultés qu'elle n'aurait cru.

.

Et voilà ! Il est un chouï plus court que les précédents, mais de peu.

À bientôt !


	13. DH, Farol, Sora et Riku

Yo !

Désolée de poster si tard, et le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse.

Encore un bonus, parce que voilà, j'aime ça autant voire parfois plus que les chapitres.

Et comme le chapitre dernier portait sur Sora, Riku et Kairi, j'avais eu envie d'écrire un peu sur ce qui se passait à Farol.

Un grand merci à Laemia pour son commentaire sous le chapitre 8, en espérant que ce DH te plaise !

Bonne lecture !

 **Différents horizons :** _ **Farol, Sora et Riku**_

 **Plage déserte**

.

« Ouais ! À demain ! »

D'un geste de la main, Sora salua Neku, avant de se retourner vers la plage. Ce serait plus court, c'est vrai, de rentrer par la rue principale. Mais il avait envie de marcher, et le sable sous ses pieds était encore chaud. Dans le lointain, au pied d'un arbre, une silhouette se dessinait. _Un touriste à cette heure-ci ?_ pensa-t-il un instant, avant de reconnaître la forme. Riku. Il commença à courir vers lui, puis ralentit d'un coup. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison à cela. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le bloquer ? Un instant, il imagina Kairi derrière lui, le poussant à l'épaule avant de courir vers leur ami. Sa poitrine gonfla de nostalgie. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps, en vérité. Mais il avait l'habitude de la voir tous les jours, ou presque.

Cela lui faisait le même effet que de perdre un membre de sa famille.

Il se décida à courir tout de même, balançant au vent du sable à faire voler. Il se planta devant Riku, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air un peu forcé. Il l'était. Riku sourit tristement. C'était dommage, pensa Sora, que Riku sourie si rarement, et que ce soit souvent dans ces cas-là d'une façon si désespérée.

« Elle te manque à toi aussi ? »

Sora avait voulu le dire, et Riku aussi, mais les mots s'envolèrent si vite qu'ils ne surent même si l'un d'eux les avait effectivement prononcés. De toute façon, ça n'était pas nécessaire. Sora se laissa tomber au pied de l'arbre paopu, et expira un long soupir. Il sentit Riku se tendre, et lui mit un coup dans l'épaule, comme pour lui transmettre un peu de l'énergie qu'il n'avait pas vraiment.

« Riku … est-ce que la plage a toujours été si déserte ?

—On ne s'en est jamais rendu compte.

—Parce que Kairi donnait l'impression que tout était animé.

—Chaque grain de sable. »

Sora acquiesça silencieusement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, de ne rien dire. Voulant lui remonter le moral, Riku glissa les mains sous le débardeur de son ami dans une attaque de chatouilles bien méritée. Sora se pliait en deux de rire, et ça faisait du bien, Riku aurait voulu ne jamais arrêter de le voir rire. Mais il savait bien qu'il faudrait qu'il arrête, à un moment, ou alors Sora allait mourir d'épuisement, ou même lui, ou alors il aurait des courbatures aux doigts. Il se rappela Kairi qui aurait été là pour leur jeter un regard faussement fâché en disant d'une voix grave et attentive « Les garçons ! », et ils auraient arrêté. Ça leur donnait l'impression qu'ils auraient pu continuer à se chamailler pour toujours. Mas ça n'était pas le cas. Il allait falloir qu'ils arrêtent d'eux-mêmes, qu'ils admettent leur défaite mutuelle. Quelle pitié, vraiment. Ils finirent par se coucher côté à côte, essoufflés et nostalgiques.

« Riku, il fait que je te dise …

—Hm ?

—Longtemps, j'ai cru que j'étais amoureux de Kairi.

—Moi aussi. »

Sora rit un peu.

« Quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis que je le suis encore. Mais d'amitié, tu vois ? Pareil pour toi.

—Expliques.

—Quand tu es parti en mer, je me suis senti seul. C'était horrible. J'allais voir la mer tous les jours, même si je savais que tu reviendrais pas. J'avais l'impression d'être la fiancée d'un marin dans un drame sentimental. C'est comme ça que je m'en suis rendu compte.

—Je vois.

—Et toi ? »

Riku envoie un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sora.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

—Je sais pas.

—Je regardais la mer, vers le Nord. »

Le sourire de Sora naît en douceur, prêt à grandir.

« Alors toi aussi, t'es amoureux de moi ? Et t'es amoureux de Kairi, aussi. Comme moi. On est amoureux, alors. On est amoureux d'amitié.

—C'est ça. Amoureux d'amitié. »

Et le sourire grandit, grandit.

« Tu crois que Kairi aussi, elle est amoureuse de nous ?

—Le contraire m'étonnerait.

—Il faudra lui dire, qu'on est amoureux d'amitié tous les trois. Elle le sait sûrement pas encore. Tu crois qu'on pourra lui faire notre déclaration d'amitié au téléphone, la prochaine fois ?

—Je crois pas que ça se fasse au téléphone.

—On lui dira quand elle rentrera, alors. Elle va être vachement surprise, tiens.

—Dans onze mois.

—Onze mois moins dix jours. »

Sora tendit la main vers le ciel, comme s'il pouvait toucher le futur de à où il était. Il avait hâte.

.

.

La notion d'« amoureux d'amitié » est chère à mon cœur, je vous l'avoue. C'est … indéfinissable, désolée, je manque de mots, pour le coup. Mais, soyez-en certains, ce n'est pas d'amour romantique dont il s'agit. Mais c'est bien plus qu'une simple amitié. C'est pas non plus « meilleur ami ». C'est … enfin, prenez-le comme vous le souhaitez. Votre définition personnelle sera plus pertinente que la mienne pour vous, puisque c'est une notion très subjective. Voilà.

À bientôt !


	14. Ch9 Vie active

Yo ! Euh … comment expliquer cette longue absence de … presque deux mois ? Alors que ce chapitre était déjà écrit ? Eh bien, je n'ai aucune excuse, comme toujours, quand j'aurai une excuse valable pour mon boulot inachevé, ça se saura.

Mais bon, le chapitre est là maintenant et c'est le plus important ? Je sais pas. Bref.

Merci à _**Laemia**_ d'avoir commenté, c'est de relire ta review qui m'a motivée à poster.

 **Un an**

 **Chapitre 9 : Vie active**

Il appuya sur le clavier. C'était fait. Cela paraissait si simple, pour un si grand évènement. Le site était officiellement lancé, disponible en Anglais, en Français et en Portugais, avec un système de paiement sécurisé au compte d'Alan, avec le numéro de téléphone et l'adresse mail de Kairi, et des crédits à Naminé pour le graphisme. Kairi sauta de joie, balançant des étoiles de plaisir aux quatre vents. Elle n'y croyait qu'à peine. C'était un petit commerce, puisque pour l'instant la livraison ne s'étendait qu'à Bordeaux et ses environs – paiement en espèce disponible – mais c'était un bon début, un premier pas dans le monde des adultes. Kairi se sentait grandie, et c'était compréhensible. Elle eut l'impression que son véritable apprentissage ne commençait que maintenant, et c'était partiellement vrai. Jusqu'ici, elle avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller seule, à trouver des gens, à survivre, mais avait été au final assez dépendante de ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle le resterait, c'était certain, puisqu'elle n'était de toute façon pas majeure, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne serait plus un poids financier pour Cid, qui en plus de lui offrir le logement et la nourriture lui donnait un « salaire » qui tenait plutôt de l'«argent de poche ». Lui qui n'avait jamais été en ménage se retrouvait avec un enfant à charge, et si souvent Kairi était heureuse de cela, parfois, elle se demandait si cela lui allait vraiment.

Ouvrant le frigo, Alan sortit une bouteille de champagne qu'il tendit à Kairi. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux. Ça n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes, et à vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais ouvert elle-même une bouteille de champagne. Mais elle le devait. C'était la soirée des premières fois, il fallait croire. Malhabilement, elle déchira l'aluminium doré, puis, mettant toute sa force à ne pas le laisser s'envoler au loin, fit sauter le bouchon. Le bruit pareil à un coup de feu la fit sursauter, et le champagne se mit à couler sur ses pieds, avant d'être coupé court par une flûte mince et finement ciselée. Elle servit cette coupe-ci avant de rendre la bouteille à Alan.

Ils trinquèrent, et sur des musiques entraînantes, firent à trois une fête de danse et de chant, de rires et de cris. Un morceau de Pink Floyd passa, et comme Alan les prit toutes deux dans les bras, Kairi se dit que c'était à cela que devait ressembler une famille unie, avec une sœur et un père.

.

Le lendemain, à dix heures vingt-sept précisément, Kairi reçut un coup de fil inconnu. Essuyant sa main sur son bleu de travail, Kairi répondit le plus rapidement qu'elle put, tentant en vain de calmer son pauvre cœur.

« Oui allô ? Kairi Aparicio à l'appareil.

—Allô ? Vous êtes bien la sorcière du site « _Chez Kairi_ » ?

—C'est cela. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

—Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué … Ce serait pour une commande, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre …

—Expliquez-moi votre problème, je vous en prie.

—Alors voilà, c'est au sujet de mon mari. Vous savez, il n'est plus tout jeune. Il manque beaucoup d'énergie, il est fatigué en permanence, mais il dort très mal la nuit … J'ai bien peur qu'une potion relaxante ne fasse qu'empirer son état.

—Je comprends tout à fait. Une potion de sommeil serait plus adaptée à son cas. Excusez-moi, est-ce que son état est régulier ?

—Pardon ?

—Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il a plus de difficultés à dormir à une certaine période de l'année ou du mois ? Ce genre de problème peut être lié à différents facteurs, et la potion à choisir est à chaque fois différente.

—Oh. Eh bien, maintenant que vous le dites, ça s'empire en début de mois. Par exemple, le deuxième jour d'août, il n'a pas du tout dormi de la nuit, et il a passé la journée à faire des siestes de quelques minutes à peine, et c'était pareil le premier de ce mois-ci. Est-ce que c'est grave ?

—Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est la Nouvelle Lune qui pose problème. Je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut, ce serait la potion appelée « Nuit noire ». Elle n'est pas vraiment somnifère, en fait, elle aide à apaiser la peur du noir et à se relaxer quand la lune n'est pas visible. Est-ce que votre mari a des allergies particulières ? Est-ce qu'il souffre d'une maladie chronique ou suit déjà un traitement régulier ? Les contre-indications sont toutes notées sur la page de la potion, mais si vous avez un doute …

—Il est allergique aux acariens et asthmatique. Cela pose un problème ? Il prend juste de la Ventoline et des antihistaminiques.

—Non, c'est tout à fait compatible. Souhaitez-vous que je vienne vous livrer cette potion aujourd'hui ? La prochaine Nouvelle Lune aura lieu samedi de cette semaine.

—Volontiers.

—Votre adresse, s'il-vous-plaît ?

—24 avenue du Général Leclerc, c'est dans Bordeaux.

—Bien sûr. Je passerai d'ici midi, est-ce que cela vous va ?

—Merci, à tout à l'heure. »

La vieille femme raccrocha et Kairi ne put s'empêcher de sautiller vers Cid, exécutant une danse de la joie étrange, bras agités et jambes irrégulières.

« Eh, le vieux ! Le vieux, j'ai mon premier client ! J'ai on premier client !

—Félicitations, gamine. Et la moto ? »

Kairi se frappa la tête avec la main, et remit son téléphone autrefois fièrement brandi dans sa poche.

« J'ai presque fini. Après ça, je vais faire ma livraison.

—Pas de problème, gamine. »

Et elle se remit au travail, toute à sa hâte de vendre sa première potion. Heureusement qu'elle avait celle-ci en stock, comme toutes celles qui demandaient une préparation longue.

.

« Et voici. Prenez-en une cuillère à chaque souper deux jours avant la Nouvelle Lune, et le soir même deux cuillères. Sur l'étiquette sont notées toutes les Nouvelles Lunes jusqu'à décembre. L'effet est immédiat, alors si vous rencontrez le moindre problème contactez-moi immédiatement. Je vous conseille de n'en prendre que jusqu'à la dernière Nouvelle Lune de décembre, normalement, votre corps aura suivi la potion est se sera régulé de lui-même. Si vos problèmes reprennent après que vous ayez arrêté la potion, reprenez-la et contactez-moi, je vous recommanderai peut-être une autre potion aux effets plus importants. Bonne journée. Madame, monsieur. »

Kairi s'inclina poliment avant de remonter sur son balai et de s'envoler au loin, sa première commission en poche. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque, ou elle vérifia ses mails. Une autre commande avait été enregistrée. Elle nota sur un bout de papier l'adresse et la potion à envoyer, et sur son carnet de penser à aller demander à Alan de lui transmettre les sous. Elle devrait penser à se créer son propre compte bancaire, pensa-t-elle, mais cela semblait si compliqué. Il lui semblait bien qu'elle en avait un, au Portugal, mais elle n'y avait pas accès et elle ne pouvait pas voir sa mère pour en discuter. De même, elle ne pouvait pas demander à sa mère de lui ouvrir un compte Français, quoiqu'elle aie la double-nationalité. Elle devait s'en sortir seule. Elle nota qu'on lui avait envoyé deux mails demandant des conseils similaires au coup de fil de ce matin, et y répondit après une longue réflexion, expliquant à regrets à un homme qu'elle ne faisait pas de potions pour les chats, à son niveau.

.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit, épuisée de sa journée. C'était donc cela, de travailler. Elle envoya un message à Alan et entreprit de se détendre avant le dîner.

.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à exposer tes toiles ? »

Naminé releva les yeux vers son voisin de table. Quoiqu'ils se soient côtoyés de longues heures pour peindre et calligraphier ensemble, il était tout de même rare qu'Ienzo lui adresse la parole, et plus encore lorsqu'ils étaient en cours. Leur conversation la plus récurrente restait quelque chose comme : « Tu es libre, là ?

— Oui. »

Et ils se dirigeaient vers l'atelier d'Ienzo, heureux d'être ensemble. Naminé se demandait parfois si sa compagnie était véritablement agréable, ou si Ienzo avait juste envie d'avoir des amis. Cela lui semblerait contraire à la personnalité du garçon d'inviter chez lui une fille qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça, pourtant, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle lui pouvait bien lui apporter. D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas non plus du genre à se laisser inviter chez des gens avec lesquels elle ne se sentait pas d'affinités particulières, mais acceptait à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait la proposition. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas, c'était ainsi, simplement. Elle avait pensé un moment si elle n'acceptait que pour profiter de la luminosité et du cadre parfait de chez Ienzo, mais, en songeant à combien elle n'hésiterait pas à accepter s'il lui proposait juste d'aller boire un thé en silence dans un café quelconque, elle s'était dit que ça n'était pas ça. Elle aimait vraiment la compagnie du garçon, et son silence. Elle baissa les yeux vers les gribouillis dans la marge de son cahier, replaçant une main derrière ses oreilles.

« Jamais vraiment.

—Tu devrais. »

Elle acquiesça, pas tout à fait convaincue. Elle n'avait certainement pas le niveau des peintres professionnels, et ne se sentait pas le courage d'imposer ses toiles. Elle avait déjà du mal à les montrer à d'autres qu'à sa famille.

« Sincèrement. La Ronde des Artistes Peintres organise souvent des concours et des salons pour les artistes amateurs. »

Naminé sourit. Pas à la nouvelle, non. Simplement, Ienzo qui ne parlait que peu avait pour elle formé une phrase si longue, et, songea-t-elle, sûrement fait des recherches, puisqu'il ne faisait pas lui-même de peinture, à sa connaissance. C'était le plus beau compliment qu'on aurait pu lui faire sur sa peinture. Pour lui, se promit-elle, elle se renseignerait sur cette fameuse Ronde, et, peut-être, participerait à l'un de leurs concours. Elle retourna à ses dessins de cours, et Ienzo retourna à ses notes. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, il avait vraiment une jolie écriture, courbe et soignée.

.

« Cid m'a raconté pour ton site internet. Alors ? Ça marche bien ?

—Je ne sais pas. Plutôt, oui, je dirais. Je ne sais pas comment on estime un site qui marche, mais en tout cas, j'ai déjà eu plusieurs commandes. Ça couvre largement ce qu'on a dépensé pour faire des tracts publicitaires, mais pas encore le prix des ingrédients et du matériel.

—Sois patiente. Les affaires se lancent rarement d'un coup, et quand c'est le cas, elle ne font pas toujours long feu. Pour les ingrédients, il s'agit principalement de plantes, n'est-ce pas ?

—C'est ça.

—Viens me voir, alors. Je commande en gros, des plantes et des graines. Je pourrais te faire un prix, ou même, tu peux passer par moi pour commander, comme j'ai le statut de professionnelle, c'est souvent moins cher.

—Je vois. Merci beaucoup, je m'en souviendrai. Pour l'instant, j'ai des stocks, mais j'aimerais bien planter moi-même certaines de mes herbes. C'est beaucoup demander, je sais mais … est-ce que vous voudriez bien m'aider ? Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en plantation, ou plutôt, j'ai toujours eu du mal à faire pousser quoi que ce soit.

—Bien sûr que je t'aiderai. Je suis contente qu'il y aie enfin une sorcière digne de ce nom en ville. »

Kairi crut déceler une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de la fleuriste, mais éloigna cette idée. Ce devait juste être sa tendresse lente et calme qui donnait une impression mélancolique.

« Mais … c'est que … je n'ai rien à vous offrir en retour.

—Un temps pour chaque chose, Kairi. Un jour, tu m'aideras à mon tour et l'équilibre sera rétabli.

—Merci ! »

La rousse prit la main d'Aerith en signe de reconnaissance. Elle aurait voulu lui embrasser la joue, mais ne savait guère comment la femme le prendrait.

« Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ?

—Oh, ça. C'est que … C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Cid, et je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir. Comme vous le connaissez depuis longtemps, je me suis dit que vous auriez sûrement des idées. Pour ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir.

—Ta présence à ses côtés lui fait déjà suffisamment plaisir.

—Mais je me disais … Qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose, tous les trois. Ça tombe un samedi, pas vrai ? On pourrait aller quelque part, ou juste passer la journée ensemble, enfin …

—Je travaille le samedi, Kairi. Et Cid aussi.

—Oui, mais vous fermez tous les deux plus tôt que les autres jours, non ? Je ne sais pas, est-ce qu'il y a un film qu'il voudrait aller voir ou un concert sympa ce jour-là, peut-être juste dîner ensemble. Ou, peut-être, si vous aviez des amis que vous n'avez pas vu depuis longtemps, et que vous voudriez retrouver …

—Un dîner, ce serait bien. Je vais contacter nos anciens amis, tu as raison. Tu veux que je me charge du repas ?

—Ça ira, je sais ce qu'il aime manger, maintenant. Dites-moi combien on sera, et s'il y a des spécificités alimentaires.

—Je suis végétarienne, mais je crois que c'est tout. Ah, non, une des filles que je pense inviter est allergique aux fruits à coques.

—D'accord, je vois … est-ce que …

—Tu peux faire un plat à base de viande, c'est de toute façon ce que préfère Cid. Si tu veux, je peux me charger de me préparer un plat à part.

—Non, je m'en occuperai, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais y aller, je suis supposée être rentrée depuis longtemps et si ça continue, Cid va s'inquiéter.

—Va, Kairi. Je te tiendrai au courant. »

Avec un reste de peine et un espoir naissant, Aerith regarda la petite sorcière s'envoler. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup, à vrai dire. Elle était heureuse que Cid aie trouvé quelqu'un qui fasse attention à lui au quotidien, même si elle n'aurait pas pensé à cela les mille fois où elle l'avait souhaité. Petit à petit, comme elle voyait Kairi redoubler d'efforts pour s'établir ici, la jalousie refluait, et la peur aussi. Aerith devait apprendre à avoir confiance en elle, elle le savait. Elle rentra le dernier pot de fleurs et ferma la boutique, téléphone en main. Elle avait quelques coups de fils à passer, après tout.

.

Le dimanche matin, ce fut la sonnerie du son téléphone qui réveilla Kairi. En jetant un regard sur l'écran, elle vit un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait pourtant bien écrit sur son site qu'elle ne répondait pas le dimanche. Soupirant, elle décrocha tout de même et dit de sa voix la plus professionnelle possible à cette heure-ci du matin :

« Oui, allô bonjour, vous êtes bien _Chez Kairi_ , que puis-je pour vous ? »

Elle entendit un rire de l'autre côté du combiné et hésita à raccrocher. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à ça, et si elle le pouvait, elle voudrait bien se rendormir. Le ciel était encore sombre et son bras hors de la couette avait froid. Elle devrait songer à fermer la fenêtre en allant se coucher, ce soir. Le rire s'arrêté, et une voix familière parla.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu ouvres un service commercial ou quoi ?

—J'ouvre un … Vanille ? »

Tout à coup, Kairi était bien réveillée, et elle se redressa dans son lit pour pouvoir s'asseoir adossée au mur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?

—Tu avais dit que tu nous donnerait des nouvelles, mais t'as jamais appelé ! Je dérange ? »

Vanille, pensa Kairi, posait certainement cette question par politesse, puisque rien dans son ton ne laissait sous-entendre qu'elle se souciait de déranger ou non son interlocuteur.

« Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

—Tôt, je sais. Mais c'est un village de vieux, ici, alors tout le monde est toujours levé aux aurores. Je me suis dit qu'un dimanche matin, je risquais de te réveiller, mais tu n'aurais rien d'autre à faire !

—Je vois. »

Attrapant un gilet posé sur une chaise, Kairi se leva complètement, bien décidée à aller se faire un café. Il fallait bien ça, pour supporter une conversation avec Vanille de si bon matin. Elle marcha lentement, sur la pointe des pieds, pour s'assurer de ne pas réveiller Cid. Son logeur avait travaillé tard la nuit dernière, et contrairement à certains, elle se préoccupait de le savoir reposé.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? Raconte-moi, ça se passe comment ? Tu as rencontré des jolis garçons ? Tu as appris des choses ? Oh, c'est tellement excitant un apprentissage !

—Attention, Vanille, tu parles comme une vieille sorcière.

—Eh, un peu de respect pour tes aînées, ma petite !

—Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

—Oh, ça va. Alors ?

—Il se passe plein de choses, c'est fou. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu ici dix ans, et en même temps parfois je me dis que je viens de débarquer. Un mécano me loge et me nourris, en échange d'aide à l'atelier. Et j'ai lancé un site internet, pour mes potions.

—C'est pas vrai ? Tu t'y connais en informatique ?

—Pas du tout. Mais un homme que j'ai rencontré m'a aidée. C'est moins compliqué que je ne l'imaginais.

—C'est sûr que ça change de mon époque. Mais c'est une bonne idée. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que t'es la première sorcière au monde à avoir un site internet !

—Je ne pense pas. Il me semble qu'au Japon et en Chine, comme elles s'associent aux temples, certaines ont leur site.

—La première d'Europe, alors ? Enfin, on s'en fiche. Félicitations. Les affaires marchent bien ?

—Tu sais que je ne pensais pas entendre cette phrase avant d'avoir atteint la trentaine minimum ?

—Je comprends, je comprends. C'est normal, tu sais, l'impression de grandir trop vite. Le pire, c'est celles qui partent alors qu'elles ne sont pas encore … disons, pas assez matures. Enfin, ça n'arrive plus trop aujourd'hui. Mais tu t'en sortiras. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies tant fait en si peu de temps ! Pendant tout le premier mois, je n'ai presque rien fait, tu sais ? Je m'en sortais pas. J'étais bornée comme pas deux, je voulais tout sauf qu'on m'aide, je croyais que ça n'était pas du jeu et que je devais m'en sortir absolument toute seule. Quand j'étais au fond du trou, c'est une vieille femme qui m'a aidée, et j'étais pas en état de refuser. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que même les adultes avaient besoin les uns des autres. Heureusement qu'elle a été là. J'avais perdu mes pouvoirs, j'arrivais même plus à parler à Vincent et Yuffie.

—On peut perdre nos pouvoirs ? Comment ça ?

—Bien sûr ! Ça arrive souvent, pendant l'apprentissage ou l'adolescence de manière générale. Notre magie est raccord avec nos émotions, et si on déprime elle fiche le camp. Mais elle revient, hein, la plupart du temps. Donc si ça t'arrive, ne déprimes pas plus que ça, et continue de te rendre utile autour de toi. Ça fait du bien. »

Kairi acquiesça, quoique Vanille ne put la voir. Elle en apprenait plus sur son propre monde, et gardait cela dans un coin de sa tête. Le ciel était bien clair quand la conversation s'acheva, et elle donna à Vanille l'adresse de son site ainsi qu'une promesse de conversation à venir.

.

.

Et ce chapitre est terminé ! Au prochain chapitre on fait un bond de deux semaines, you-hou ! Non, parce que c'est bien de faire des chapitres et tout, en attendant l'histoire a commencé en août et là on est en octobre. Trois mois, c'est pas si mal en soi, mais comme d'une il ne se passe pas grand-chose, de deux je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le coup d'écrire une histoire à plus de cinquante chapitres (cette histoire est vraiment la plus longue, hein, 9 chapitres stricts et 14 au sens large de posté, c'est beaucoup pour moi) … Donc voilà. À défaut d'avancer dans l'histoire au prochain chapitre on avancera dans le temps.

À bientôt (j'espère) !


	15. Ch10 40 - 1

Voilà, un chapitre un peu court, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en écrire plus. Je crois que ça n'était pas nécessaire. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.

Merci beaucoup à **Link02** et **Ima Nonyme** pour leurs commentaires, ça motive !

Bonne lecture !

 **Un an**

 **Chapitre 10 : 40 - 1**

.

« Tout est prêt ici. De votre côté ?

—Je suis avec tout le monde, on est chez moi. On arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes.

—Ça marche. Cid est dans sa chambre, de toute façon. Je crois qu'il boude parce que personne ne l'a appelé.

—Le pauvre chou ! On se dépêche, alors.

—Les bières n'attendent que vous. »

Sur ce, Kairi raccrocha, et vérifia que tout était bon, pour la troisième fois. Elle se sentait toute excitée. C'était la première fois qu'elle organisait un anniversaire surprise, et ça avait un quelque chose d'à la fois adulte et gamin qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Toute la journée elle avait menti à Cid, lui faisant croire qu'elle ne savait pas que ce jour était spécial. Ça n'était pas compliqué, puisqu'elle ne lui avait jamais avoué avoir regardé sa carte d'identité. Elle restait un an, pas vrai ? Techniquement, elle vivrait son anniversaire quoi qu'il arrive. Elle avait été surprise, cependant, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ça arrive si vite. Elle posa la coupelle de chips sur la table basse, et, puisqu'elle avait du temps, décida de reprendre sa lecture du Garçon. Après tout, il ne fallait pas abandonner si vite un livre, et elle n'était pas du genre à renoncer. Elle n'avait qu'à se dire que ça faisait partie de son apprentissage, et c'était vrai. Ça la faisait grandir, en un sens, et elle en découvrait plus sur la littérature Française. Au Portugal, on trouve des livres Français, grâce au tourisme, mais il s'agissait le plus souvent de romans de gare, alors en dehors des classiques comme Maupassant et Balzac, elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. Et encore, il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait lu que des nouvelles de Maupassant et qu'elle n'avait jamais fini Le Père Goriot. Et elle préférait largement ce qu'elle découvrait aujourd'hui, notamment au niveau de la bande dessinée. Elle entendit son téléphone sonner et le message affiché lui confirma qu'Aerith et les autres étaient bien là. Joyeuse, elle courut vers la porte et les fit entrer en silence.

La troupe hétéroclite formait un étrange ensemble, si bien que Kairi se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient tous avoir en commun. La première à entrer fut Aerith, toujours aussi douce et lumineuse. À sa suite directe, la tenant par la main, une jeune femme souriait gentiment. Le visage pâle et plaqué de cheveux noirs, elle aurait eu un air morbide si ses yeux ne brillaient pas tant d'énergie. Elle était vêtue exclusivement de couleurs sombres, mais au vu des formes basiques de la tenue, Kairi devina là une simple habitude et non pas des influences gothiques. Celui pour lequel elle avait des doutes, en revanche, c'était le grand blond. Au contraire de la jeune femme, il avait tout pour être d'allure énergique, des épis blonds et des yeux d'un bleu vif, mais son regard semblait terne, et son expression impassible n'arrangeaient cela en rien. Un homme plus grand que les autres se démarquait de par son imposante carrure. Il avait la peau sombre, et des yeux bruns chaleureux, cerclés de cils fournis. Il ne portait qu'une veste sans manches par-dessus un T-shirt à manches courtes, pourtant, une sorte de fausse manche recouvrait tout son bras droit, qui semblait légèrement plus fin que le gauche. Avec son vieux jean, songea Kairi, il était le seul qu'elle imaginait aisément traîner avec Cid. Comme quoi, le dicton « Qui se ressemble s'assemble. » n'étais pas toujours vérifiable.

« Bonjour. Kairi, je te présente nos camarades de lycée, à Cid et moi. Zack n'a pas pu venir, malheureusement, on n'a trouvé personne pour garder les enfants. »

Un peu intimidée par tous ces gens, Kairi eut le réflexe de se courber poliment, ce à quoi le plus grand homme rit fortement. Il avait une voix profonde et rauque, comme si tout son corps était une grotte dans laquelle ses cordes vocales pouvaient résonner. Il s'avança vers elle et lui sourit largement.

« Alors, petite, on a perdu sa langue ? Moi c'est Barret, elle, c'est Tifa, et lui, c'est Cloud. Il a l'air dépressif, mais il est plutôt sympathique quand il veut. »

Elle sourit grandement, et s'excusa pour aller chercher Cid, les invitant à s'installer. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et frappa à la porte de Cid, qui lui répondit d'une voix ennuyée.

« Cid, tu peux descendre ? Je m'occupe du moteur que tu m'as donné, mais je trouve pas le machin pour nettoyer les tuyaux.

—Il est dans le troisième tiroir en partant du haut, tout à droite.

—J'ai regardé, il y est pas.

—T'as mal regardé, gamine.

—Bah prête-moi tes yeux, le vieux.

—Putain, tu soûles. »

Kairi se sentit un peu blessée, intérieurement, de le voir si réticent à la suivre, après ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Mais elle savait que ça n'était pas justifié, puisqu'après tout, Cid n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, et l'absence de coups de fil avait dû le toucher, aussi. Elle le prit par la main et descendit les escaliers à toutes jambes, très fière, en arrivant dans le salon, de lui présenter les amis qu'elle avait fait venir. Cid en laissa tomber la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres.

« Bah, c'est quoi le bordel ?

—Joyeux anniversaire. »

Cloud avait dit ça sur un ton plat, et Kairi comprenait ce que Barret avait voulu dire. En effet, il n'avait pas l'air méchant, plus … indifférent. Elle se retourna vers son maître, tout sourire.

« Feliz aniversario, Cid ! »

Il avait l'air proprement stupéfié, et c'était bien agréable à voir. Barret s'approcha du blond et lui flanqua un coup dans l'épaule assez fort pour le forcer à s'asseoir.

« Alors ? Je t'ai connu pus causant ! Il est où, le petit con qui profitait de chaque occasion pour la ramener ?

—Mais merde alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es plus à Caen ?

—Bah j'suis venu te voir, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On est là pour toi. »

La grimace ennuyé de Cid avait tourné en un sourire heureux, qui ne fit que s'accentuer quand Kairi lui servit une bière. Ils échangèrent tous des souvenirs communs, et Kairi apprit donc qu'ils faisaient partie du même club écologiste appelé AVALANCHE, ce qui la fit doucement rire. Cela expliquait leurs âges variés. Barret, comme Kairi s'en était doutée, était le plus âgé, puisqu'il avait cinq ans de plus qu'Aerith. En fait, il avait plus ou moins été à la tête de ce club, et était donc resté s'occuper d'eux même après avoir quitté le lycée. Apparemment, Cloud était un ami d'enfance de Zack, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait rejoint ce club, plus que par envie de rencontrer des gens partageant ses idées. C'étaient de jolies histoires.

Kairi se demanda, un moment, ce qui pourrait bien l'attendre, elle, quand elle entrerait en troisième cycle. Si elle se ferait des amis dans ce genre. D'un autre côté, elle avait déjà de grands amis, et préfèrerait tout à les perdre. Elle continua de les écouter en silence, jusqu'à ce que la brune – Tifa, si elle se souvenait bien – lui adresse la parole.

« Et toi, alors ? Tu nous écoutes parler depuis tout à l'heure, ça ne doit pas être très drôle. Tu as quel âge ? Et comment est-ce que tu as connu Cid ?

—Ah, ça, c'est Aerith qui me l'a présenté, quand je lui ai dit que je cherchais un logement.

—Tes parents n'habitent pas ici ?

—Non, pas du tout. Ma mère et mes grands-parents sont au Portugal. J'ai eu treize ans en août, alors je suis partie pour faire mon apprentissage. »

Tous la regardaient à présent, sidérés. Aerith les contemplait d'un air tendre et légèrement mesquin. Tifa ouvrait de grands yeux, Barret avait frappé ses mains contre ses cuisses et Cloud, lui, semblait plus tendu.

« Waouh, impressionnant ! Et pourquoi tu as voulu venir ici ? Je veux dire … en France ?

—En fait, je suis née ici, mais on a dû partir quand j'étais petite. »

Elle sourit en fermant les yeux, cherchant par là à leur indiquer qu'à ses yeux le sujet était clos, et qu'elle ne voulait pas revenir dessus. Chacun semblait comprendre à sa façon cette idée d'une chose qu'on ne veut pas révéler, Tifa avec une empathie toute singulière, tenant la main de son compagnon perturbé, Barret avec un sourire chaud, et Aerith et Cid avec une peine certaine pour la jeune sorcière. La cause semblait être entendue, puisqu'ils poursuivirent sur un autre sujet.

« Ça a dû être difficile ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, exactement ?

—Des potions, en général, mais pour les choses simples je me débrouille en astrologie. C'est la spécialité de ma mère, alors forcément, c'est ce pour quoi elle m'a le plus appris. »

Tifa acquiesça, et continua à poser des questions, intéressée par la vie de Kairi. Elle semblait fort sympathique, et apprit à la sorcière qu'elle donnait des cours d'auto-défense, si jamais elle en avait besoin, et tenait également un café, si elle avait besoin de réconfort sucré. Ils migrèrent vers la table à dîner dressée avec soin, et Kairi rougit face aux compliments. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à qui elle aurait à faire, alors elle avait misé sur quelque chose de simple et de bien fait plutôt que sur une table à l'arrache ou un truc trop distingué.

Comme traditionnellement chez Aerith, c'est au dessert qu'ils offrirent leur cadeau, se passant cependant de la chanson qui, depuis Marilyn Monroe, n'avait jamais été chantée juste. Cid semblait embarrassé, sollicité de toutes parts, et râla quand on lui remit une enveloppe dans les mains. Ce furent Kairi et Aerith, avec leur sourire joyeux, qui le convainquirent de se laisser faire, pour une fois. Quand il ouvrit la lettre, il parut ne plus savoir où se mettre. Une carte, avec écrit en gros « 40 ans moins 1, ça se fête, pas vrai ? », signée et annotée de tous les présents, ainsi que de Zack. Il rugit de colère, pour masquer sa joie.

« Je suis encore trentenaire ! Qui a écrit ça ?

—Mais enfin, Cid, il faut voir la réalité en face : tu deviens vieux.

—Oh, toi, gamine, tu vas me le payer. »

Aussitôt, il se lança à la poursuite de la jeune sorcière, qui répétait en boucle des propos inintelligibles sur son âge et la quarantaine si proche. Il finit par abandonner, essoufflé d'avoir fait un nombre incroyable de fois le tour de la table, reconnaissant silencieusement de quiconque lui avait sorti une nouvelle bière – certainement Cloud, l'attentionné discret. Il se rassit et regarda à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, où restait bien sage un autre papier imprimé où l'on pouvait lire en grosses lettres « Baptême de l'air ». sur le moment, il aurait pu jouir de bonheur. Ça n'était juste pas croyable, qu'ils y aient pensé, qu'ils se soient tous cotisés pour lui. Qu'ils aient su si bien ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir.

Barret finit par partir, rapidement suivi par Tifa et Cloud, malgré les complaintes d'Aerith qui devenait bruyante et expansive dès qu'un peu trop d'alcool coulait dans son sang.

Il ne resta donc plus que les deux habitants de la maison, les verres vides, les restes de rôti et une jeune femme pompette dans la demeure. Kairi était surprise de voir combien l'alcool pouvait changer les gens. Cid, habituellement ronchon et têtu avait l'attitude d'un ours en peluche, tant dans son expression adorable que dans son attitude câline. Aerith, en revanche, montrait à présent une énergie folle que Kairi e lui aurait pas deviner. Elle voulait chanter, danser, et correspondait à l'image d'une adolescente qui tente de convaincre ses amis à participer à un jeu à boire, déjà bien entamée. Kairi, quant à elle, se sentait comme … fatiguée. Ou plutôt, elle trouvait tout autour d'elle d'une futilité qui la dissuadait de dépenser son énergie pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait l'impression que si elle voulait un autre verre, elle n'aurait qu'à lever le petit doigt, et celui-ci arriverait vers elle sans souci.

C'est ce qui arriva, d'ailleurs, si on omet le « sans souci ». En effet, dans son trajet, le verre rencontra le bras de Cid et se renversa à moitié sur son haut de coton avant de rejoindre son but. L'homme contempla la tâche, les larmes aux yeux. Kairi se saisit de son verre, ne parvenant pas vraiment à être surprise. Elle n'avait pas fait de télékinésie depuis ses trois ans, quand elle avait commencé à découvrir les choses autour d'elle, et même, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle voulut réconforter l'homme, mais comme chaque chose, la parole lui semblait une inutile perte d'énergie. Elle vit Aerith se rapprocher de Cid, les bras levés, lui demandant de danser pour se changer les idées. Tristounet, le blond la repoussa et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, où un verre se plaça en face de lui, accompagnée d'une pensée.

 _« Allez, vieux schnock, tu vas pas te démoraliser pour si peu. »_

Il écarquilla les yeux, et regarda Kairi. Cette fois-ci, la sorcière était vraiment étonnée, pourtant elle ne parvenait toujours pas à arborer une autre expression que celle qui déjà peignait ses traits. De toute façon, décida-t-elle, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de faire comprendre à Cid qu'elle lui souriait et ne comprenait pas beaucoup plus que lui ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et vint se coller à elle, sautillant plutôt que marchant.

« Oh, c'est trop mignon ! Kairi, tu fais de la magie accidentelle quand tu es soûle, c'est adorable ! »

Kairi avait la flemme de répondre. Elle se contenta de la pensée, alors.

 _« Je ne suis pas soûle. »_

Aerith rit, avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

 _« Et est-ce que tu entends les gens penser, aussi ?_

— _Flemme. Besoin de trop se concentrer. »_

Aerith sauta de joie, et demanda à Kairi de lui servir un verre, ce qu'elle fit sans le moindre effort, regardant la jeune femme se soûler plus encore. Cid contemplait le fond de son verre, alors Kairi le remplit, et Cid la regarda à nouveau.

« Kairi … Je suis heureux, tu peux pas savoir ! Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ce soir, c'est tellement … »

Et il se mit à pleurer. Certes. Cette fois, la sorcière se leva véritablement pour s'asseoir à côté de Cid et lui frotter le crâne, comme lui-même l'avait fait si souvent.

 _« Je suis heureuse aussi, Cid. Je suis contente d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. »_

Il se mit à pleurer sur son épaule, et Aerith les regarda de loin, toujours pleine d'énergie. Une mélancolie aurait pu la saisir, Cid s'était trouvé une autre petite sorcière qu'elle, et il l'aimait si vite … mais l'alcool lui montra le bon côté des choses, et quand Kairi et l'homme lui firent d'un même élan signe de les rejoindre, elle calma son envie de danser pour simplement profiter de ces deux amis, d cette étrange soirée où tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Il faisait bon vivre dans ce cocon paisible et chaud, ce rassemblement en un seul même sentiment de trois personnes si différentes.

.

Voilà. J'aime beaucoup Cid. Alors il méritait bien d'être un peu mis à l'honneur à un moment donné.

À plus ! En vrai, j'ai encore trois trucs que je peux poster, mais comme je bloque sur le chapitre treize, bah, j'espace au maximum pour éviter de me retrouver au pied du mur …


End file.
